


Espuma

by LadySMoonlight



Series: Donde la tinta se queda [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Character Death, Characters Watching The Little Mermaid (1989), Denmark wants his family to be okey, Depressed!Denmark, Depression, Disney Movies, Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Historical Hetalia, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, Hurt!Denmark, Iceland is a good brother, M/M, Nordics, Protective Norway (Hetalia), Sick Character, War, World War II, denmark is good boy, depressed denmark, good iceland
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-10-16 23:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySMoonlight/pseuds/LadySMoonlight
Summary: Y canto, y canto, en el fondo del mar, aun si él no la podia escuchar...Dinamarca conoce a uno de los mas grandes escritores de su pais: Hans Christian Andersen; ¿que saldria de dicho encuentro? ¿Acaso el danés seria capaz de unir a su familia una vez mas, o se convertiria en espuma en el proceso?





	1. En donde empieza el mar

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias!! Este es el primer fic parte de la saga "Donde la tinta se queda", una serie de fanfics en donde veremos a varias naciones interactuar con algunos de sus escritores mas famosos.
> 
> El primer fic va para Dinamarca y el cuento de La Sirenita, uno que personalmente me gusta mucho.  
Esto es un fic historico, he intentado encontrar toda la informacion posible sobre la vida del autor y otros sucesos ocurridos en el pais de Dinamarca, aun asi, no esperen que todo sea completamente correcto.  
Pronto este fic sera traducido al ingles tambien.
> 
> Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad.

**1819**

No solía pasar tiempo de calidad con sus monarcas a menos que fueran a merendar o ver alguna obra de teatro, además de las obvias reuniones del estado por supuesto. Así que cuando Federico VI le invito al Teatro Real de Copenhague no lo dudó ni un segundo, tomo su abrigo y llamo al carruaje.

Su rodilla no dejaba de brincar mientras miraba por la ventanilla, esperando que el carruaje llegara pronto, quizá podría convencer a su rey de que le comprara algún pastelillo o postre, o quizá a su esposa, la mujer era una santa y siempre caía ante los ojitos de cachorro del danés. En cuanto el carruaje se detuvo, Dinamarca salió de un salto, corriendo y llegando hasta a la acera. Se acomodó su abrigo de color negro con interior rojo y su sombrero.

Pronto un carruaje más grande y de mejor calidad se estaciono fuera del teatro, Dinamarca se acercó y mantuvo la puerta abierta, ayudando a su monarca y su esposa a bajar.

-Gracias Dina…oh cierto, Mathias –sonrió la chica.

-Jaja! ¡No hay de que! –entrelazo su brazo con ella- ¿veremos una obra verdad? ¿Cree que podamos comprar algo?

-¡Jajaja! Ay Mathias, claro que sí.

-No lo malcríes –comento el rey, caminando alado de ellos.

A pesar de que Dinamarca quería pasar un buen rato, no se imaginó que verían una tragedia, él esperaba algo más… animado. Estuvo recargado en su silla viendo el espectáculo, aunque no le prestaba demasiada atención como sus monarcas. A estas alturas ni siquiera recordaba cómo se llamaba dicha obra, ¿Alfonso?, ¿Alfsol? Algo así.

Para cuando la obra termino, el danés estaba casi dormido cuando los aplausos lo despertaron y tuvo que fingir que también estaba felicitando a los actores. Siguió a sus monarcas hasta las bambalinas, un poco confundido pues casi nunca iban a saludar a los actores, siempre salían, comentaban la obra, cenaban y el danés se iba a su casa.

-Oh, lo que sucede es que Collin quiere presentarle a Federico a uno de los artistas –comento la chica notando a Dinamarca confundido- al parecer tiene un futuro prometedor.

-Entiendo –comento la nación, ahora si habían llamado su atención, ¿un nuevo artista de carácter mundial saldría desde sus tierras?

-Oh Federico, amigo mío.

-Collin –ambos se saludaron con un amigable abrazo- me imagino que este es el muchacho.

Alado de Collin se encontraba apenas un niño, en plenos 14 o 15 años quizá, con una nariz aguileña y delgado, un poco enfermizo, pero se mantenía firme ante la mirada del rey.

-Te presento a Hans Christian Andersen, es un chico prometedor, de eso te puedo asegurar. No tiene mucha experiencia sobre el escenario, pero con lo poco que ha aprendido –sonrió- ha demostrado trabajar con profesionalismo.

-Vaya que lo note –comento Federico, saludando a Hans- dime Hans, ¿buscas triunfar en el ámbito artístico? ¿Las obras de teatro quizá?

-Así es, su majestad –dijo, inclinando la cabeza- es algo que he querido desde hace algunos años, mi padre, que en paz descanse, también me alentaba a seguir ese sueño.

Dinamarca observo al pequeño mientras seguía hablando con su rey. No se veía que pudiera ser alguien que triunfara en los reflectores, no estaba seguro si el chico tenia talento, ¡quería confiar que si! Pero con esa cara… honestamente…

-¡¿De verdad?! No… no tiene por qué molestarse.

El danés parpadeo, retomando la conversación, ¿de qué se había perdido?

-No es ninguna molestia, joven Anderson, me ha cautivado con su actuación. Estoy dispuesto a ayudarlo a alcanzar el estrellato; Collin inscribe al chico en Slagelse, en unos días el Sr Mathias te ayudara con lo demás.

-¿Quién? ¿Yo? –pregunto la nación dando un paso al frente, aun confundido- ¿Le pagara la carrera al chico? ¡¿Pero por qué?!

-Porque tiene talento, mi querido amigo –sonrió, mirando a Hans quien ahora estaba ligeramente cohibido- Collin tiene fe en él y voy a confiar plenamente. Hans Christian Andersen, te aseguro que podrás llegar muy lejos.

**1820**

La fascinación de los humanos por ayudar a otros sin esperar nada a cambio era algo con lo que Dinamarca podía fácilmente simpatizar. A pesar de lo repentino que fue, no le fue difícil seguir la línea de pensamiento de su monarca al decidir ayudar al pequeño Hans. De igual manera él también solía hacer cosas sin esperar nada… bueno, silenciosamente esperaba algo, pero luego de varios siglos ya le daba igual si sus hermanos reconocían o no sus esfuerzos.

Todos los meses iba en representación del rey, con su nombre humano Mathias Densen, a pagar la colegiatura del joven Hans, además de también preguntar cómo iba en sus estudios y de platicar con el chico en cuestión. Fácil podía quedarse con la opinión de los profesores, pero estos solían ser bastante crueles con los principiantes. Sus maestros solían decir que tenía dos pies izquierdos, que no tenía las capacidades necesarias para triunfar como era debido y que lo más probable fracasaría; querían que Mathias le dijera al rey que estaba desperdiciando su dinero en un chico así.

Pero el danés no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, observo algunas clases a escondidas, trepado en la fachada exterior de la escuela para poder ver por la ventana, observando como Hans se esforzaba lo mejor que podía, manteniéndose en personaje y hablando fuerte y claro todas sus líneas. También, en cuanto encontraba la oportunidad, interceptaba al joven en los jardines de la escuela, quería preguntarle personalmente como le parecían las clases.

-¡Hey Hans! ¡Christian! –le llamo Dinamarca mientras se acercaba, Hans alzo la mirada de sus notas sorprendido de ver a danés ahí.

-Oh, señor Densen, hola –lo saludo, Hans sabía que Mathias era alguien importante en el parlamento danés, pero aun no sabía cuál era su puesto en concreto- ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

-Oh Dios, no me digas señor, me haces sentir viejo –rio, y sonrió- solo dime Mathias –se sentó a su lado- y vine a las visitas de rutina, ¿Cómo te va en la escuela? Se ve algo aburrido.

-Para nada señor—Mathias –dijo, corrigiéndose rápidamente- es… un poco complicado, pero no pienso defraudar al rey, él me dio esta oportunidad y debo aprovecharla lo mejor posible –asintió, mirando su libreto- además, ha sido una buena inspiración para escribir.

Él danés lo miro confundido.

-¿Escribir? ¿tu escribes?

-Si, es algo que disfruto mucho. Si no logro ser un actor es algo en lo que estoy dispuesto a profundizar.

-Bueno, ¿pero los puedo leer yo primero? –Hans volteo a ver a Mathias, quien lo recibió con una amplia sonrisa- me encantan los cuentos.

**1822**

Estaban siendo las semanas más estresantes para Hans, teniendo proyectos encima, aprenderse los diálogos de sus próximas obras y teniendo la mirada constante de sus maestros encima le estaba haciendo estragos. Paso sus manos por su cabello, soltando un suspiro exhausto, ya no sabía que hacer…

Amaba lo que hacía, sí, pero se estaba volviendo tedioso, no sentía que valiera la pena realmente. Aunque tampoco estaba seguro de que quería hacer, no quería defraudar al rey o a Mathias, que el día de ayer había ido a verlo y platicaron un rato de nuevo.

Podía ser él mismo alado del ministro, esperaba mucho de él también, claro, pero era más tranquilo. Hablaban del clima, simpatizaba con sus problemas y le aconsejaba como poder solucionarlos sin perjudicarse tanto. Y siempre mantenía esa sonrisa en su cara, como le gustaba…

Negó con la cabeza, no, eso no. Situó su mirada sobre la vela que estaba sobre su escritorio. ¿Qué haría una vez saliera de la escuela? Aún faltaban cinco largos años, pero todo eso podía pasarse volando…

Se enderezo, parpadeando aun observando la vela. Necesitaba hojas y tinta.

Reviso su escritorio, buscando por sus materiales y una vez los encontró, se quedó despierto toda la noche.

Una semana después, Mathias caminaba por los jardines de la escuela buscando a Hans, había recibido una carta de él donde le pedía que se vieran pues tenía algo que quería mostrarle. Se había encariñado con el pequeño y era una excusa perfecta para no ir a la junta con los ministros.

-¿Dónde estará? ¡Hans!, ¡Hey Hans!

Dio vuelta en una arboleda y lo encontró, sentado a las raíces de un árbol y sosteniendo algunas hojas. El danés sonrió y corrió hasta el chico, saludándolo ruidosamente, a lo que Hans también le saludo.

-¡Al fin te encuentro! Vine lo más rápido que pude, pero ya sabes –rio, sentándose a su lado.

-Si, me imagino que el parlamento es algo difícil.

-De hecho, me salvaste, debería estar en una junta, ¡pero ja! Ellos se lo pierden –lo miro- ¿y que querías mostrarme?

Hans regreso su mirada a los papeles que estaba sujetando y se notó nervioso. Eso solo alimentaba la curiosidad de la nación, ¿Qué había hecho el chico ahora? Sabía que había estado estresado últimamente, y si deseaba salir de la escuela lo apoyaría, pero esperaba que no lo hiciera. Todo se podía lograr con un poco de tiempo.

-Esto… escribí algo –dijo, alzando la mirada y manteniéndola sobre los ojos azules del danés- un cuento, y quería dártelo.

Mathias observo las hojas que Hans había extendido hacia él y las tomo, observando las letras sobre este. ¿Le había entregado un cuento? ¿Su primera obra?

-¿En serio es para mí? –Volteo a verlo, sorprendido, a lo que Hans solo asintió, sonriendo- wow, ¡muchas gracias Hans! –abrió los brazos y le dio un gran abrazo, riendo en el proceso- no puedo creerlo, ¡tú primera obra maestra!

-Yo no lo llamaría una obra maestra Mathias, pero gracias.

-Oh no puedo esperar a leer esto… -empezó leyendo el primer renglón, pero se detuvo, alzando ligeramente la vista por sobre las palabras. Sabía que tenía la vista de Hans clavada sobre él, que espera pronto algún tipo de retroalimentación acerca de su primera obra- ¿sabes qué? –se giró hacia él y le entrego las hojas- ¿podrías leerlo para mí?

**1827 **

Durante los siguientes 5 años, Mathias había ido cada mes a pagar y platicar con el joven Hans, verlo crecer, brindarle compañía y un poco de diversión a su vida. Platicándole historias de aventura, insinuando que eran clases de historia con un detalle impresionante y un punto de vista que no veía en ninguna otra clase. De todos modos, Hans sabía que Mathias era una persona extraña o al menos, curiosa.

Llevaba ya un buen tiempo viéndolo y conociéndolo, ya con 22 años no estaba seguro si su amigo era un traga años o si por alguna razón extraña no envejecía. En sus tiempos libres le gustaba hacer algunas anotaciones, hablando sobre algún ser mítico que pudiera escapar de las garras del tiempo, un soldado que vivió incontables de batallas sin la necesidad de morir en ninguna de estas.

No esperaba que el chico fuera sincero con él, pero quizá un día lograría descifrar ese misterio.

-¿Ansioso por ir a Copenhague? –le pregunto el susodicho, ayudándolo a empacar.

-¿Siendo honesto? Si –doblando la ropa- Collin dice que puede buscarme unos papeles para interpretar en cuanto llegue, pero le dije que me queria dar un pequeño descanso primero. Además, que estoy esperando respuesta del Kjøbenhavns flyvende Post.

Dinamarca lo volteo a ver con los ojos como platos. No estaba muy al tanto de la flora cultural de su país, pero sabía identificar a los peces grandes.

-Esa es la revista literaria más importante del país Hans, ¿Qué les enviaste? ¿el cuento de la vela? –sonrió, lo tenía muy bien guardado en la diminuta librería de su casa, y con diminuta, se refería a una simple estantería en la esquina de su sala.

-No, no. Ese es un escrito personal, también se lo envié a una amiga, pero no es el punto –lo miro- envié un poema de hecho, no un cuento, se llama El Niño Moribundo –suspiro, mirando por la ventana el cómo los arboles eran mecidos por la brisa- en serio espero que lo consideren.

-No te preocupes por eso –dijo el danés con una sonrisa, acercándose con paso seguro a Hans- tu poema les llegará hasta el alma y veras como en un parpadeo, El Niño Moribundo estará en todos lados Hans –le puso una mano en el hombro, aun sin perder la amplia sonrisa en su rostro- confía en mí, se lo de lo que hablo.

-Ok ok –Hans rio- creo que tienes suficiente energía positiva como para los dos.

**1837 **

Dinamarca había estado teniendo unos años turbulentos. Se masajeaba la cien, estando rodeado de documentos y periódico en su escritorio de su enorme casa en Copenhague. Los movimientos liberales y nacionalistas le estaban dando jaqueca, no estaba seguro sobre a quién apoyar, ambas ideas parecían estar dividiendo su cerebro en dos.

Suspiro, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, hacía mucho que había dejado de tratar de influenciar en su gente, a estas alturas sabían que no estaba bien poner sus deseos personales sobre los de ellos, eso lo habían aprendido en la era vikinga y por supuesto, con la unión Kalmar.

También estaba tratando de sobreponerse a la muerte de Federico VI, pues había muerto hacía ya un mes, había sido un gran chico y tuvo una larga vida y muchos hijos. Carlota, una de sus hijas aun visitaba al danés de vez en cuando, pero por ahora debía hacer caso a su nieto, Pablo Federico quien había sido coronado.

El danés levanto la vista, fijándose en el pequeño retrato que tenía en su escritorio, un dibujo que habían mandado a hacer hace algunos años de los cinco: Dinamarca se encontraba en el centro, mostrando una gran sonrisa, mientras que a su lado estaba Suecia, Finlandia, Noruega e Islandia. No eran la mejor familia de todas, pero si eran de las más numerosas, mientras otros países podían llamarse a sí mismos primos o hijos, ellos eran todos hermanos.

Escucho un leve toque en su puerta e indico que podían pasar. Era Islandia, que tenía un paquete en sus manos.

-¡Is! ¿Viniste a saludar a tu hermano?

-Por supuesto que no –respondió el islandés, haciendo una mueca. Se acercó al escritorio- llegaron varios paquetes a la casa –dijo, poniendo sobre el escritorio varios bultos envueltos en papel café- todos van para Mathias Densen y los manda un tal… -volvió a tomar la nota, leyendo el nombre- Hans Christian Andersen, ¿lo conoces? No estaba enterado que te mandarían documentos desde el parlamento.

Dinamarca observo en silencio los paquetes. Dios, claro que conocía ese nombre. Hacía diez años que no veía al pequeño Hans, pues luego de que salió de la escuela se tomó unos cuantos años de descanso y Dinamarca tuvo que meterse por completo en la política del país, todo gracias a los movimientos que se estaban desatando en su nación. Sabía por el rey y por Collin que el pequeño había estado viajando por el mundo últimamente y con mucha frecuencia luego de que el rey le otorgara una beca de viaje. También, gracias al estar pendiente de los periódicos, supo que seguía publicando algunos cuentos aquí y haya, inspirado por los lugares que había visitado.

-No es del parlamento –hizo a un lado todos los papeles para poder empezar a abrir los paquetes- es de un amigo, ¡te conté de él! Hans, el pequeño actor.

Abrió los paquetes, encontrándose con varios libros dentro. Estaba fascinado, ¿tantos libros había escrito Hans en tan solo diez años? El chico tenía talento. Repaso los títulos mientras los iba sacando, Fantasías y esbozos, Cuadros de viaje por el Harz, Suiza, Sajonia, en el verano de 1831 y Los doce meses del año.

-Son muchos libros –comento Islandia- y aun te faltan esos paquetes.

-¡Lo se! –dijo Dinamarca, con una gran sonrisa en su cara- es muy bueno, aún tengo guardado un cuento que él me regalo, si quieres un día puedo leerlo para ti.

-Uhm… -Islandia se lo pensó, no quería pasar más tiempo del necesario cerca del danés- quizá un día, regresare a la sala. Si necesitas algo llámame.

-¡Claro Is! –dijo, y comenzó a abrir los demás paquetes.

En los otros paquetes encontró más libros sobre cuentos, como Cuentos para contar a los niños, estaba ansioso por leerlos todos, sobre todo porque al ser infantiles podrían contener historias de dragones y magia. Solía burlarse de los espíritus que Noruega e Inglaterra veían, pero leerlos en un libro le parecía aún más interesante.

Sin embargo, hubo un libro que le llamo la atención, estaba en el último paquete, Cuentos de hadas contados para niños-Tercer volumen. Lo observo, tenía una hermosa sirena pintada en la portada, además que venía con una carta adjunta.

_Querido Mathias, _

_Espero disculpes la cantidad de libros que he decidido enviarte. Han sido unos años muy productivos y llenos de sabiduría gracias a los viajes que he realizado por toda Europa, por esta misma razón no había podido mantener contacto contigo, además de que no estaba seguro de cuál sería tu dirección. _

_Recientemente volví de uno de mis viajes y viendo que tenía varios libros sueltos, decidí que era el momento de regalarte algunos. Aún recuerdo cuando me dijiste que te gustaban los cuentos y que, cuando publicara alguno, te lo mostrara. Bueno, he publicado muchos y espero sean de tu agrado. _

_Mándame una carta, seria agradable poder ponernos en contacto un día. _

_Sinceramente tuyo, Hans._

Sonrió, Hans había mejorado mucho. No estaba seguro de cómo sería el chico, ahora con 32 años, ¿seguiría siendo reservado y un poco tímido? Le escribiría, si aún seguía viviendo en Copenhague seguro hallarían un lugar donde reunirse, pero primero quería leer los cuentos y libros que su amigo le había mandado, no podía verlo a la cara sin al menos leer alguno de ellos.

Los siguientes días se la paso leyendo, sentado en el sillón de la sala o en su cuarto, devorando los nuevos libros que había recibido. Tuvo que comprar un nuevo librero, pues el único que tenía para sus cosas personales ya estaba hasta el tope.

Durante esos meses intento convencer a Islandia de sentarse con él para leerle un cuento como cuando eran niños, pero el islandés se negó rotundamente, huyendo hacia su habitación. Dinamarca pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo solo en su sala, con los personajes de los libros… admirando la valentía y fuerza del soldadito de plomo, y enternecido por la historia del patito feo.

Observo el título de una de las historias del volumen tres.

-La Sirenita…, que tiempos –sonrió, recordando sus viajes por el mar durante su época vikinga, dominando los mares y aterrorizando a Inglaterra, donde a veces, sus marineros juraban haber visto doncellas en las rocas de la orilla, donde les cantaban para alentarlos a acercarse.

¿Qué tipo de historia podría contar Hans con estos seres de terror náutico?

Sus ojos danzaron sobre las líneas, leyendo con atención cada parte del cuento. Era una historia de amor, un amor prohibido entre dos seres de mundos completamente diferentes. El mar y la tierra no se llevaban bien, jamás lo hicieron y aun así la sirenita intentaba con todas sus fuerzas acercarse al joven príncipe.

De alguna manera, podía sentir el dolor de la sirenita, tratando de conquistar a su amado de toda forma posible solo para ser ignorada. Durante siglos había intentado que Noruega le prestara atención, impresionarlo, mostrarle como era. Pero solo había conseguido que el noruego se molestara y lo insultara, era tan denso como las capas de hielo que se formaban en sus lagos. Y luego de la Unión Kalmar todo había ido de mal en peor, desde hacía años que no sabía nada de él, solo por correspondencia o cuando algún mandatario visitaba su país.

-Tus cuentos terminan bien Hans, vamos, ¿la sirenita logra quedarse con el príncipe? –pregunto a la nada, mientras daba vuelta a la hoja.

Trago, estaba pasando justo lo que temía. La sirenita no estaba siendo reconocida por el príncipe, y se estaba acercando el amanecer, si no hacía nada, moriría convertida en espuma. Las hermanas le dijeron a la chica que podría evitar morir, si con un puñal asesinaba al príncipe. Dinamarca se horrorizo, ¿matarlo?, ¿Esa era la solución?

Continúo leyendo, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta mientras se acercaba al final. Sabía que la sirenita debía estar sufriendo mucho, sabiendo que la única forma de salvarse era asesinando a la persona que más amaba… pero no lo hizo. Acepto su destino, no podía dañar a aquel que amaba, a pesar de que este no le regresara los sentimientos…

Algunas lágrimas cayeron sobre las hojas del libro. Había muerto. La sirenita había muerto. No importaba si en el libro decía que había sido recibida por los espíritus del aire, no importaba si decía que por cada niño bueno que encontrara, pronto podría llegar al cielo. Había muerto protegiendo y amando al príncipe, y a pesar de que este se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de la sirenita, ya era demasiado tarde. Dinamarca se sentía vacío por dentro, como su interior se resquebrajaba y desmoronaba, después de todo ese fuerzo no había valido la pena. ¿Le pasaría algo similar a él? Había perdido a todos sus hermanos, con la excepción de Islandia, pero era consciente de que él tampoco lo quería.

¿Se quedaría en el olvido como la sirenita? ¿Convertido en espuma para desaparecer en el aire? Donde ninguno de sus esfuerzos valdría la pena…

Se limpió la cara y tomo el libro, subiendo de dos en dos las escaleras y golpeando con el puño la puerta del cuarto de Islandia.

-¡Is!, ¡Hey Is! ¿Bajamos a sentarnos a la chimenea? Me gustaría leerte un cuento –miro el libro- es de los que me mando Hans, es… es muy bueno, un poco triste, pero me gustó mucho y—

-Dinamarca, ¿podrías dejarme en paz?

Dinamarca se quedó callado, mordiéndose la lengua en el acto.

-No quiero bajar ahora, déjame solo. Ya bastante tienes con que te ayude en la oficina, déjame en paz.

El dañes se quedó parado frente a la puerta por al menos unos largos diez minutos. Al final retrocedió un paso y regreso a la sala, abriendo nuevamente el libro en el cuento de la Sirenita.

**1838 **

**Octubre **

_Querido Noruega,_

_ ¿Cómo estas Noru? Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos y sentí que ya era tiempo de poder reunirnos todos. Vengan esta navidad a mi casa, cocinaremos ganso con ciruelas, sugeriría el pato, pero leí un libro muy bueno sobre ellos y no se me apetece ir a cazar uno. Podríamos ir todos juntos a cazar gansos, o si lo prefieren podemos ir al mercado, siempre es bueno comprar de los vendedores locales. _

_También puedo prometer no tomar tanto alcohol, no tanto. Además, quiero poder contarles acerca de unos libros nuevos que tengo. Soy amigo de un autor y hace un año me mando toda una colección de libros, este año me mando más, pero hay uno en especial que les quiero contar, ¡Noru sé que te va a encantar!, es de fantasía, como las cosas que puedes ver. _

_Contéstame lo más pronto posible, también me contactare con Finlandia y Suecia._

_ Sinceramente tuyo, Dinamarca._

**Noviembre **

_Dinamarca,_

_ Agradezco tu invitación de pasar las festividades navideñas en tu casa, pero ya habíamos acordado que las pasaríamos con Finlandia, al parecer a ninguno se nos ocurrió avisarte, creímos que Islandia te lo contaría pues le mandamos el recado hace casi dos meses. _

_Si quieres puedes acompañarnos, a fin de cuentas, eres parte de los nórdicos, pero espero puedas comportarte, no como el año pasado que terminaste rompiendo una bajilla. _

_Noruega. _

**Diciembre **

Respiro hondo, mirando la puerta de la casa del finés. Había hecho caso y decidió ir a la cena de navidad a la que sus hermanos olvidaron invitarle. Negó con la cabeza, eran naciones, era normal que se les olvidaran cosas importantes, como la familia…

Toco a la puerta y espero a que le abrieran. Sintiendo la nieve debajo de sus bocas y sujetando su mochila de viaje. No había podido salir junto con Islandia porque aun tenia cosas que firmar y revisar, el chico se había marchado semanas antes que él para poder llegar a tiempo y él apenas y la había librado.

Espero un par de minutos en los que no le respondieron… así que toco nuevamente, esta vez un poco más fuerte y con energía. Escucho algunas voces en el interior y sonrió, perfecto, ¡ya se habían dado cuenta de su presencia!

Abrieron la puerta y ahí se encontraba Noruega, con sus fríos ojos azules y su broche de plata. Miro a Dinamarca un poco fastidiado y suspiro, haciéndose a un lado.

-Vamos pasa, creí que no vendrías.

-¿Bromeas?, ¿y perderme la navidad? ¡Ni en un millón de años Noru! –sonrió amplio, pasando al interior de la cálida casa.

Ya los adornos estaban colgados sobre las paredes y ventanas, junto con un gran pino puesto en el centro de la habitación. Era hermoso, grande, frondoso, lleno de adornos y galletas. Finlandia era el mejor durante esta época del año, solía estar muy ocupado, pero siempre hacia espacio para pasar tiempo con su familia y adornar el lugar.

-¡Dinamarca, que bueno que llegaste!

El finés salió de la cocina y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Dinamarca, el cual le regreso el abrazo. De algo podía estar seguro, Finlandia lo quería o al menos era el que menos lo odiaba.

-Es bueno estar en casa Fin, ok, no es mi casa –dijo- pero se entiende.

-Anda, siéntate a la mesa, ya vamos a servir el pato.

Tuvieron una cena muy ruidosa, como cada año. Dinamarca alzaba las copas, siempre hallando una excusa para que pudieran brindar y quizá reírse un rato, cosa que no consiguió por supuesto, pero al menos sus hermanos le seguían el juego y parecían pasársela relativamente bien. Terminando la cena pasaron a sentarse junto al fuego y charlar.

Él se había sentado en uno de los sillones individuales, alado de Suecia quien también había tomado uno, las demás naciones se sentaron en un sillón amplio, platicando sobre la comida y las ultimas noticias dentro de sus respectivas naciones. Dinamarca supo que ese era el momento, abrió su mochila de la cual saco un tomo, ligeramente desgastado gracias a las incontables horas que pasaba leyéndolo. Lo sostuvo entre sus manos, viendo nuevamente la hermosa figura de la sirena en su portada, al fin podría contarles a sus hermanos su cuento favorito.

-¡Oigan chicos! ¿Qué tal si les leo un cuento? –dijo, alzando el libro sobre su cabeza.

Los nórdicos voltearon a mirarlo algo confundidos y miraron el libro que sostenía. Islandia lo reconoció de inmediato, había visto a su hermano volverse obsesionado con él en el momento en que llego por el correo, una mueca se asomó por su rostro, no estaba seguro si quería oir a su hermano narrarles una historia. Lo había hecho incontables veces frente a la fogata en la era vikinga y no era nada divertido. Dinamarca solía ser ruidoso y no sabía contar en orden los hechos. Además, por el tamaño del libro debían ser varios…

Islandia miro a sus hermanos, rogándoles con la mirada que no dejaran al danés continuar con su plan.

-Quizá en otra ocasión Dinamarca –le dijo Finlandia, tratando de sonar lo menos agresivo posible- ha sido una noche larga y me gustaría que pudiéramos pasar una noche tranquila y silenciosa.

Dinamarca bajo los brazos dejando el libro en su regazo, mientras miraba a sus cuatro hermanos con una sonrisa congelada en el rostro. No quería admitirlo, pero esa había sido una forma amable y sutil de pedirle que no hiciera su usual escándalo y los dejara en paz por un día.

-Por supuesto Fin –dijo- será otro día.

Suecia tenia siglos, si acaso más, de conocer a Dinamarca. Se podría decir que era su verdadero hermano de sangre, con el que estaba más emparentado por más que odiara admitirlo. El danés radiaba una sonrisa y alegría, que hasta la fecha nadie sabía de donde sacaba tal energía para poder mostrarla. Incluso con los insultos que solía darle la nación de Noruega, Dinamarca ni se inmutaba y pasaba a reírse de los comentarios helados del noruego.

En secreto admiraban esa cualidad del danés, de poder poner una buena cara a la adversidad.

Sin embargo, jamás pensó que llegaría a sentir un miedo que se le clavaria como agujas heladas en el pecho. Hacia unos minutos su esposo había rechazado amablemente la invitación de Dinamarca para leerles un cuento. Ahora mismo tenia dicho libro sobre su regazo y mantenía sus ojos azules sobre la portada.

Tenían un brillo extraño, estaba acostumbrado a verlo, un brillo de aventura, desafíos y de valentía, pero no así. Podía ver los ojos de un niño asustado, con el corazón destrozado que desearía poder llorar.

-¿D’namarca? –antes de que se diera cuenta, sus labios habían soltado aquella pregunta.

El mencionado parpadeo y volteo a ver a su hermano menor, como un venado que había sido atrapado por el cazador. Las demás naciones dejaron de platicar y de igual manera pusieron atención, sin entender muy bien la situación. Ambos hermanos se quedaron mirando por unos segundos más, hasta que el danés rompió el contacto para poder guardar el libro.

-No es nada, hey, deberíamos ver quien se puede comer más rápido un bastón de dulce, ¿no lo creen? –dijo, volviendo a esbozar su característica sonrisa.

El sueco continúo mirándolo mientras Noruega alegaba con el mayor, ¿habría imaginado todo eso?

**1839 **

_Querido Hans _

_Ha pasado ya tiempo desde la última vez que te escribí y lamento no haberme puesto en contacto mucho antes. Han pasado muchas cosas en el parlamento desde que llego Cristian VIII así que he estado muy ocupado, pero me imagino que eso ya lo has de saber. _

_Aun no sé cuándo voy a estar libre para vernos y tampoco sé si aún sigues en el país, pues te la has pasado viajando por todo el mundo. No me malentiendas, ¡estoy tan orgulloso! Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que has visto y aprendido, estoy seguro que también has conocido mucha gente nueva en todos tus viajes. _

_Yo también solía viajar mucho por el mundo, llegue a ir a Inglaterra e incluso por un muy corto tiempo a América, pero eso no importa. ¡Oh es verdad! Hans, quería felicitarte por tu cuento de la Sirenita, es mi favorito de todos los tiempos. No creerás la cantidad de veces que lo he leído ya, mi hermano menor ya está harto de siempre verme con él, te lo agradezco mucho. _

_Espero podamos vernos pronto. _

_Tu buen amigo, Mathias._

**1842**

Nervioso era poco a comparación de lo que sentía realmente el danés en esos momentos. Se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta de una casa, perteneciente a un gran amigo de hace ya algunos años, pero no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar.

Su amigo, que había llegado a conocerlo con tan solo unos 14 años, ahora ya tenía 37 años y estaba seguro que había cambiado mucho, ya no era un simple niño, era un adulto hecho y derecho. ¿Y qué pasaba con Mathias? Bueno, seguía viéndose como ese chico de 28, igual que la primera vez que lo conoció.

Se pasó una mano por su cabello. No solía mantener contacto con otros humanos que no fueran sus reyes y el parlamento, pues eran los únicos que sabían acerca de las personificaciones, era complicado explicarles a las demás personas sin que los vieran como bichos raros. Si bien en los tiempos de la era vikinga los confundían con dioses y otras cosas, conforme la religión fue ganando terreno las naciones tuvieron que esconderse y escudarse con sus líderes.

Esta era la primera vez que Dinamarca se mostraría como tal a un humano que no fuera su monarca. ¡Era un vikingo por el amor de Dios! No debía tener miedo. Llamo a la puerta y espero, jugando un poco con sus pies y mirando la fachada de la casa. Escucho unos pasos y finalmente la puerta se abrió, dejando ver de esa forma a Hans, ya un hombre, pero aún mantenía su característica nariz aguileña.

-¡Pequeño Hans! –le saludo Mathias, abriendo los brazos para poder darle un abrazo.

-No puede ser, ¿Mathias? –Hans lo miro sorprendido, podría jurar que su amigo no había envejecido ni siquiera un poco. Acepto el abrazo de oso de Mathias y se le quedo mirando- pero mírate… ¿el tiempo ha sido generoso contigo verdad?

-Algo así, si –dijo sonriendo.

-Bueno, no te quedes ahí parado, pasa.

Hans no era un estúpido, estaba tranquilo alado del danés mientras le mostraba la casa, pero algo dentro de él le gritaba que eso no era normal. Para estas alturas Mathias debería ser un anciano o algo cerca de ahí, después de todo le calculaba unos buenos 50 o 60 años, y aun así, ahí estaba, viéndose y caminando como si fuera aún más joven que él.

-De seguro tienes muchas preguntas –le dijo Mathias, luego de que se quedara completamente callado por algunos minutos.

-Siéndote honesto… si, solo algunas. ¿Quieres que prepare algo?

-Un poco de vino me sentaría bien.

Se fueron a la sentar a la sala, donde Hans le sirvió un poco de vino y también se sirvió a el mismo.

-Cómo puedes notar… ¡No he envejecido! ¡Ja!, se podría decir que soy… un ser muy extraño –dijo asintiendo y tomando un poco- como en tus cuentos, igual que en las viejas leyendas que circulan por el mundo.

-No comprendo…, ¿no eres humano?

-Pues diría que no del todo, ninguno esta cien por ciento seguro –se encogió de hombros.

-¿Entonces eres un Dios?

-Tampoco diría que somos eso, quizá influenciamos esos mitos, si, pero no lo somos. Ninguno tiene poderes de todos modos –rio- bueno, mi hermano menor si –dijo, entrando en la cuenta de que Noruega podía usar magia- pero fuera de eso somos completamente normales, con la excepción de que no podemos morir.

Hans intentaba comprender todo lo que estaba escuchando.

-¿Me estás diciendo que hay más como tú? ¿Qué es lo que hacen? ¿Por qué están aquí?

-Ninguno sabe por qué estamos aquí y siéndote sincero… seria agradable saberlo –suspiro- pero si, hay más, uno por cada país y región existente en el globo. Yo, por ejemplo, soy parte de estas tierras y esta tierra es parte de mí, si algo sucede con el reino de Dinamarca seré el primero en saberlo.

-¿Del reino…? –abrió los ojos en sorpresa- ¡Por eso venias con el rey aquella vez! ¿Ellos lo saben?

-Ellos son los primeros en saberlo. Trabajamos junto a nuestros monarcas, nuestros gobernantes para poder mantener a flote este lugar.

-No puede ser…, no te creería nada si no fuera porque lo veo con mis propios ojos, ¡Mathias, eres inmortal! Sabía que debía haber algo raro en ti, pero no creí que fuera esto.

Se pasó las manos por el cabello, su amigo Mathias era una criatura mítica, un ser que había estado caminando por la tierra desde hace mucho antes de que hubiera siquiera un rey. Eso explicaba muchas cosas, como el vasto conocimiento en historia que tenía el chico, hablaba de ello con una precisión que le sería difícil recordar a la mayoría de historiadores.

-No puedes hablar de esto con nadie –dijo Mathias de improvisto, obteniendo de nuevo la atención de Hans- por algo mantenemos en secreto nuestra identidad, podría… podría causar grandes problemas al país, a la corona y al mundo entero si esto sale a la luz.

Hans frunció el ceño.

-Si es tan importante, ¿Por qué me lo estas contando a mí?

El danés sonrió amplio, esa misma sonrisa que le había dado hace muchos años.

-Confió plenamente en ti Hans, sé que no me traicionarías nunca.

-¿Entonces tienes hermanos? Vaya, nunca me lo imagine –sirviéndole mas vino.

-¡Si! Son Tino, Berwald, Lukas y Emil. Mi hermano de sangre es Berwald y su esposo es Tino –dijo como si nada, sin notar que Hans casi se atragantaba con su vino ante tal declaración- ellos viven en Suecia por el momento –dijo un poco triste mientras veía su copa- también… también Lukas está viviendo con ellos, aunque creo que pronto se ira a vivir por su cuenta. ¡Pero Emil aún vive en mi casa! Así que no estoy solo.

-Me… me alegra oir eso Mathias.

-¡Oh! De hecho, he intentado varias veces leerles algunos cuentos que me diste –sonrió amplio- son muy buenos Hans, me gustan mucho y no hay día que no lea aunque sea uno de ellos. Es más, traje uno para leer durante el viaje.

Hans miro curioso al danés mientras buscaba dentro de su mochila de viaje y se sorprendió al ver que sacaba el viejo volumen tres.

-No paro de leer el cuento de la Sirenita –dijo, mirando la portada- es… es trágico y muy triste, pero aun así me gusta mucho –paso sus dedos sobre la silueta de la sirena en la portada- a veces creo que puedo entenderla, pero también tengo miedo.

El autor miro con curiosidad al danés, era una historia triste si, y todo surgió por una decepción amorosa de la que realmente no quería hablar.

-¿Por qué tienes miedo?

-¿Qué pasa si me convierto en espuma Hans? –lo miro, con esos grandes ojos azules, llenos de temor igual que un niño pequeño- yo… quiero mucho a mis hermanos, pero ellos siempre parecen odiarme y bueno, no terminamos en muy buenos términos hace unos 28 años… -tembló- solo quería mantener a la familia unida y lo arruine, les destroce el corazón Hans y ya no sé cómo arreglarlo. Por más que lo intento nada parece funcionar. La sirenita hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para poder estar con el príncipe y nada funciono, ¿Qué tal que nunca podre estar en paz con mis hermanos? ¿Qué tal si nunca dejan de odiarme? Hans, no quiero convertirme en espuma…

Varias lagrimas cayeron sobre el dibujo de la sirena, esta era ya… cielos, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había llorado sobre ese libro, estaba seguro que terminaría estropeándolo, pero no podía evitarlo. Le dolía, y le dolía en el corazón, en la incertidumbre, en lo desconocido. Solo quería que su familia estuviera unida y él la rompió…

Los brazos de Hans rodearon a la nación, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-Mathias, no te convertirás en espuma –le aseguro- no lo harás. Sé que tienes problemas con tu familia, pero nada dura para siempre. Estarás bien, todos estarán bien. No llores Mathias, no serás espuma, te lo prometo.

Soltó el libro y se aferró a Hans, dejando que todo se desbordara dentro de él. Nadie jamás lo había visto llorar, ni siquiera Noruega y por una vez, quería poder sacarlo todo.

**1848**

Se podían oír estornudos por toda la casa, cosa que Islandia sabia debía atender, llevando por quinta vez una caja de pañuelos al cuarto del danés. Habían empezado un par de guerras por todo Europa, cosa que también había alcanzado Dinamarca además de que tuvo un cambio fuerte en su gobierno. La monarquía seguía en pie, pero su rey ya no tenía el poder absoluto sobre el pueblo.

-Lo peor ya paso Dinamarca –dijo Islandia, pasándole la nueva caja de pañuelos.

-Lo sé, lo se Is. Y aun así, creo que fui el que mejor se lo llevo, además Federico VII ya está trabajando en ello… -tomo otro pañuelo y estornudo en él- no tienes que preocuparte Is, estaré bien.

-Claro que me preocupo, no ha pasado mucho desde la Unión, aun no estas recuperado y pasa esto… -suspiro- en fin, iré a hacer sopa –palmeo la cama del danés y camino hacia la puerta, justo entonces escucho que tocaron el timbre de la casa- ¿es en serio?, ¿si les dijiste a los del parlamento que estabas indispuesto?

-Pues si, lo saben –se sonó la nariz- pero si es importante iban a venir a dejar documentos o pedir que los firmara…

-No puedo creerlo… -se quejó el islandés, saliendo de la habitación y bajando las escaleras de forma rápida.

Las naciones no tenían muchos descansos, si acaso, cuando estaban demasiado débiles o en su dia nacional, aunque Dinamarca aún no estaba muy seguro de tener uno. Abrió la puerta esperando ver a uno de los mensajeros habituales de la corona, pero se encontró a un simple cartero que cargaba un paquete.

-¡Buenas tardes! Paquete para el señor Mathias Densen, ¿es usted?

-Ah… no, pero el vive aquí, soy su …familiar. Islandia recibió el paquete y el cartero se fue.

Mientras subía las escaleras de regreso a la habitación se tomó un momento para leer el remitente, se sorprendió un poco al ver que se trataba de nuevo de ese escritor que le gustaba tanto a su hermano, el Sr Andersen.

-Hey Dinamarca –abrió la puerta- Andersen te mando correo.

-¿Qué?, ¡¿Hans?! –pregunto el danés, emocionado- a ver a ver, ¡dime que es! Le entrego el paquete y el rubio comenzó a destrozar el envoltorio, como niño ansioso que abría sus regalos de navidad.

Dentro se encontraban tres libros. Por los títulos, Islandia dedujo que era otra colección de cuentos, pero había uno extra, relativamente pequeño y delgado.

-Wow, publico dos más. Tengo que enviarle una felicitación pronto –se sonó la nariz- o tu podrías escribirla por mí y enviarla Is.

-¿Y esto? –el islandés tomo el último libro, tenía el dibujo de una sirena en él- hey, este viene con una nota –la tomo- “Querido Mathias, no pude quedarme tranquilo luego de nuestro encuentro de hace algunos años y no sé cómo te encuentres en estos momentos difíciles para el estado, pero logre convencer a mis editores de imprimir una copia única de tu cuento favorito. Espero te guste y recuerda: no serás espuma. Tu amigo Hans.” –Is frunció el ceño, ¿a qué se refería con espuma? - ¿Qué rayos quiso decir?--¡hey!

De un movimiento, el danés le arrebato el pequeño libro y la nota de las manos de su hermano menor, haciendo bola la nota y viendo ligeramente avergonzado la portada del libro.

-Nada, es solo… un chiste entre nosotros.

-No me habías dicho que te habías reunido con él… ¿Qué no se supone lo conociste cuando era solo un niño? –pregunto, cruzándose de brazos y viendo de manera acusatoria al danés- sabes que no podemos entrometernos con los humanos Dinamarca.

-Oh vamos Is, es un buen amigo –dijo sonriendo- como dijiste, lo conozco desde que era un crio y es de confianza. Ya han pasado algunos años de eso y no ha dicho nada, ¡tranquilo!

Islandia negó con la cabeza, su hermano solía ser muy descuidado…

Dejo al danés solo en el cuarto. Cuando Dinamarca estuvo seguro de que Islandia había bajado a la cocina extendió de nuevo la nota, leyéndola con cuidado. No pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante el contenido, se sentía feliz sabiendo que al menos tenía otra persona a la que le importaba. Tomo el libro entre sus manos, mirando la nueva portada de la sirenita nadando en el fondo del mar. Era muy delgado, considerando que Hans dijo que era una impresión única del cuento era de esperarse. Cuando lo abrió en la página de título, noto que había algo escrito a pluma.

_“Para el vikingo que se vio cautivado por la criatura del mar. Espero que la tormenta nunca encuentre a tu bote y te deje navegar con tranquilidad. Te aseguro que los vientos estarán a tu favor y no caeras al mar. _

_Para Mathias. _

_De Hans Christian Andersen.”_

-Gracias Hans… -abrazo el libro con fuerza- gracias.

**1849-1864**

En los siguientes años, Dinamarca se vio sumido en una guerra contra Prusia, pues había impedido que la casa germana de nobles sucediera al trono en las provincias de Schleswig. Al final, Dinamarca le gano a Prusia donde tuvieron que firmar un tratado en la casa de Inglaterra y si bien, habían entrado en conflicto, ambas naciones aprovecharon para burlarse un poco del inglés y sus cejas, y así el danés y el prusiano volvieron a quedar en buenos términos.

Sin embargo, en 1864 Prusia, ahora aliado con Austria declararon la guerra a Dinamarca por las provincias de Shleswig. Dinamarca confundido confronto a Prusia por su segundo intento de quitarle parte de sus tierras, pero no dudo en enfrentar a ambas naciones, era el vikingo, el Rey del Norte escandinavo, no dejaría que el imperio germánico le quitara lo que era suyo. Sin embargo, al enfrentarse solo a ambas naciones Dinamarca termino perdiendo y cedió, por fin, a Schelswig, donde Prusia y Austria se anexaron las tierras.

**1867**

Dinamarca había arreglado su traje por quinta vez, este era un día importante y podía notar como Islandia lo miraba confundido.

-Te dijeron que no había necesidad de que fueras –dijo mirándolo- aun cojeas un poco por tu batalla contra Prusia.

-Estaré bien Is –le aseguro- además quiero ir, ya tiene años que no veo a Hans y hoy le darán un reconocimiento. Logre convencer al parlamento de permitirme entregárselo y no pienso perderme esto –sonrió a su reflejo- sí, me veo presentable –volteo a ver a su hermano y extendió los brazos- ¿Qué opinas?

-Que te ves ridículo.

-¡No seas así Is! Bueno, ya me tengo que ir. ¡Nos vemos en unas horas!

Si bien Hans era de Odense, el reconocimiento se iba a entregar ahí en Copenhague, donde actualmente estaba viviendo. Era extraño que ambos vivieran en la misma ciudad y no se hubieran visto en todos esos años. Hans había casi desaparecido por diez años luego de su última visita, pues se había tomado un descanso y entonces Dinamarca entro en guerras, teniendo que ir al campo de batalla a pelear junto a su gente.

Luego de la pequeña ceremonia en el palacio, Dinamarca se acercó hasta Hans, quien ya se estaba volviendo un hombre mayor, muy diferente al pequeño niño nervioso que había conocido en el teatro aquella vez.

-Hej Hans –saludo Dinamarca, sonriendo.

-Hej… ¿Mathias? –pregunto sorprendido- wow, de verdad que no has crecido nada.

-¡Hey, que soy más alto que tú! –ambos rieron, Dinamarca le palmeo la espalda- felicidades Hans, eres un gran hombre.

-Gracias Mathias, te lo agradezco. Es… un honor, jamás creí que iba a llegar a esto. Si me hubieran dicho a los 14 que terminaría siendo un gran escritor les hubiera dicho que eran unos ilusos, pero aquí estoy. Por cierto, ¿cómo estás? Hubo guerras… y no estoy muy seguro si te viste involucrado.

-Si bueno –se encogió de hombros- claro que tuve que ir a la guerra, es mi deber por ser… esto –lo miro- pero no preocupes, estoy bien. Solo debo descansar un poco más. ¡Oh cierto! Hans, muchas gracias por el cuento, es… fue algo amable de tu parte.

Hans sonrió un poco, sabía que a Mathias le iba a gustar, había batallado un poco en convencer a su editor de imprimir solo ese número, pero se ofreció a pagar con tal de que lo hicieran pues era un regalo importante.

-Ni lo menciones Mathias, es un regalo. ¿Y cómo has estado? ¿Cómo siguen tus hermanos?

-Nos reunimos solo en navidad –comento- y por ahora soy el hazmerreír por perder la guerra. ¡No es mi culpa que Gilbert se aliara con Roderich!

-¡¿Cómo vas a ser el hazmerreír?! ¡Fue una guerra!

-Si bien las guerras son horribles, también es parte de nuestro orgullo ganarlas o perderlas, sobre todo cuando sedes territorio. Pero tranquilo, pasa todo el tiempo, al menos tenemos una excusa para mantenernos en contacto.

-Lamento que tenga que ser así Mathias, se lo mucho que te importan…

-Tranquilo Hans, esta bien –sonrio amplio.

**1873 – Septiembre**

_ Sr Densen_

_ Se que es un gran amigo del Sr Andersen y por este motivo le envió esta carta. El Sr Andersen no se encuentra bien, posiblemente, le queden un par de semanas y estamos tratando de avisar a sus conocidos más cercanos para que puedan despedirse. Usted es la persona con la que más tuvo contacto así que esperamos pueda venir a verlo, se lo agradeceríamos y estamos seguros el Sr Andersen estaría feliz de verlo una última vez _

_Atte. El Sr Melchior _

**28 de septiembre. **

Dinamarca no dejaba de tamborilear sus dedos contra su rodilla, viendo por la ventana del carruaje. Sabía que ese día iba a llegar, pero esperaba que no fuera tan pronto.

Aun podía recordar ese día de 1819, cuando se durmió durante toda la obra y había ido junto a Federico VI a saludar a Collin y su nuevo alumno. Era en esos momentos que deseaba haber puesto atención a la obra, pues fue desde ese momento que Hans no volvió a pisar otro escenario, dedicándose exclusivamente a la escritura de cuentos, libros y guiones.

El carruaje se detuvo, Dinamarca no espero más y salió de ahí. La casa era de dos pisos, con una torre grande y un hermoso porche. Pero eso no le interesaba al danés por ahora.

-¡Buenas tardes! –toco a la puerta, dándose cuenta muy tarde que había tocado demasiado fuerte.

-Cielos santo –salió una señora- ¿pero qué le pasa? Podría guardar silencio.

-Si, disculpe –contesto apenado, respiro hondo- soy Mathias Densen, me mandaron una carta hace unas dos semanas…

La señora lo miro sorprendido.

-Oh, ¿usted es el Sr Densen? Lo siento, me sorprendió mucho, creí que sería un hombre de la edad del Sr Andersen. Pase, soy la Sra. Melchior, yo y mi familia hemos estado cuidando al Sr Andersen desde que enfermo.

-Si, eh, mi padre es el que conocía al Sr Andersen, pero también platicaba mucho conmigo –se encogió de hombros- me regalo muchos cuentos…

-Entiendo –sonrió un poco- anda, puedes subir, la primera habitación a la izquierda.

Dinamarca no perdió ningún segundo más y subió corriendo las escaleras, recibiendo algunas miradas de tristeza por parte de la Sra Melchior y las criadas. Se quedó de pie frente a la puerta, no sabía que es lo que le iba a esperar dentro, muchas veces había tenido que ver a sus monarcas morir, en batalla, en enfermedad o de vejes y nunca era fácil. ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora que vería a Hans? Hans no era un monarca, fue un amigo, un amigo que nunca antes había tenido.

Respiro hondo, toco a la puerta y entro. Hans se encontraba tumbado en la cama cubierto por algunas mantas, ya los años se le habían echado encima, estaba viejo y pronto se iría. Dinamarca se acercó a la cama, tomando un banco que estaba ahí cerca y se sentó.

-¿Hans? Soy yo, Mathias. El mencionado abrió los ojos, parpadeando un poco.

-¿Mathias?... oh Mathias, viniste –Hans alargo un poco la mano, sonriendo y el danés la tomo- ¿te llego la carta?

-Por supuesto que llego Hans y vine lo más rápido que pude. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿te traigo agua?

-No, no, asi estoy bien. ¿Quién lo diría no? Soy más joven que tú y aun así me veo mucho más viejo.

-Estas como una pasa –comento el danés, tratando de aligerar el ambiente- ¿no tienes… no tienes miedo Hans? Los ojos cansados del escritor voltearon a verlo.

-Quizá… un poco, sí. Pero es algo que no se puede evitar ni huir de él, es lo que pasa al final de nuestras vidas y he escrito suficiente de eso como para no saberlo –sonrió.

-¿Qué final te gustaría Hans? –le pregunto- ¿Cuál final de tus cuentos te gustaría?

-No lo se Mathias –rio un poco- realmente no lo sé. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿ustedes también pueden…?

Dinamarca negó con la cabeza.

-No morimos, al menos no de la manera convencional. Pueden herirnos, podría decirse que he “muerto” a veces, pero es como quedarse dormido y… a los pocos días vuelves a despertar –suspiro, recordaba las batallas, llenas de sangre y furia, más de una vez había experimentado la muerte y no era algo que le gustara.

-Eso suena bien…, solo dormir un rato, tomar una siesta –respiro hondo- dime Mathias, ¿así es cómo te llamas? Vivir… vivir tantos años no debe ser fácil, sé que dijiste que eras viejo, pero…

-Oh si, soy muy viejo –Dinamarca sonrió- tu vida… es tan solo un pestañeo para mí –trago saliva, tratando de que las emociones no se desbordaran de su boca- se siente como si ayer te hubiera visto en el teatro, apenas un pestañeo. Oh Hans, sigues siendo solo un niño en comparación a mis años y creo… creo que eso es lo que más me duele –lo miro- el nombre que elegí para cuando debo estar entre ustedes es Mathias Densen y no ha cambiado desde entonces, pero mis hermanos y los demás me llaman Dinamarca.

-¿Dinamarca? –pregunto Hans- pero… asi es como se llama el reino.

-Así es –asintió- yo lo represento Hans, por eso me llamo igual que él, así como mis hermanos son Suecia, Noruega, Finlandia e Islandia. Te digo, Is se enojó conmigo por contarte nuestro secreto, ¡pero yo sabía que podía confiar en ti! Y sé que lo hice bien.

Ambos rieron un poco, disfrutando de la compañía del otro durante los pocos días que le quedaban al intrépido escritor.

Dinamarca logro conseguir una semana de vacaciones y así poder quedarse con Hans y ayudar a la familia Melchior.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Dinamarca se dedicó a contarle historias otra vez, cuando había sido un vikingo, cuando navegaba alado de Suecia, cuando conoció a Noruega y cuando todos vivían juntos bajo el mismo techo. Los errores que había comido, la separación de la unión, las reuniones que tenían luego de eso y Hans escucho todo, en silencio, sin cuestionarlo o criticarlo. Agradecido de poder escuchar las historias de una criatura fantástica… no, de su amigo de la infancia.

**4 de agosto.**

-Bueno, ya fue mucho de mí, que tal si leemos un cuento –dijo Dinamarca sacando un libro de su mochila de viaje- ¡Ja! ¿creíste que vendría sin nada? Sé que te gustaba leer tú mismo tus cuentos, pero no estoy seguro si alguna vez alguien te los leyó.

El chico no estaba muy seguro si Hans lo estaba oyendo, llevaba ya un rato consiente y durmiéndose, asi que Dinamarca fue el que más hablo durante esos días. Cosa que no le molestaba, su familia siempre decía quera el bocón número uno del mundo.

-Empezaremos con el de La Sirenita. En alta mar el agua es azul como los pétalos de la más hermosa centaura…

Leyó el cuento para su amigo, a estas alturas se lo sabía de memoria, luego de cuarenta años de leerlo sin parar, sin embargo, algo dentro de él le decía que no apartara la vista de las letras, que mantuviera sus manos sosteniendo la portada.

El tiempo se pasó volando, imaginando sirenas que surcaban la habitación y pensando el sonido de las olas al chocar contra las rocas. Dinamarca no podía verlo, pero Hans había abierto los ojos un poco. Lo estaba mirando, a ese joven chico que había vivido más guerras de lo que cualquier hombre pudiera imaginar, al que en más de una ocasión le habían roto el corazón y aun asi ahí estaba, con una gran sonrisa en su cara y un brillo en sus ojos que solo podría describir como la alegría infinita de un niño pequeño.

Suspiro, escuchando una de las últimas líneas de su cuento y cerró los ojos, dejando que las sirenas cantaran para él una última canción.

-Nuevamente miro a su amado con desmayados ojos y, arrojándose al mar, sintió como su cuerpo se disolvía en espuma. Asomo el sol en el horizonte… -alzo la vista un momento, mirando a Hans dormir sobre la cama, sonrió un poco, al menos lo estaba disfrutando… espera- ¿estas dormido Hans? –cerro el libro un momento, depositándolo sobre la mesita de noche.

La nación se acercó al escritor, se veía dormido, con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. Pero Dinamarca podía notarlo, ya no respiraba. Acerco su oído hasta el pecho de Hans, sin poder escuchar algún rastro de su corazón. Se levantó y se quedó mirando al hombre con quien había estado hablando los últimos 60 años, el primer gran amigo que había tenido.

Lo arropo con la cobija y le acomodo su cabello.

-Trescientos años Hans, solo trescientos años más… -dijo, quebrándosele la voz- muchas gracias por estar conmigo Hans, eres mi primer amigo –se sentó en el banco, llevándose las manos al rostro donde por segunda vez en la presencia de Hans, lloro.

En los días siguientes se llevó a cabo su entierro. Conocidos y autores que había llegado a entablar amistad asistieron.

Al día siguiente, los Melchior notaron que, sobre la tumba del célebre escritor, se encontraban varias figuras de madera, un cisne negro, una bailarina y un soldadito, una cama con una princesa dormida y una sirena sentada sobre una roca.


	2. Cuando las olas chocan contra las rocas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luego de la muerte de Hans, Dinamarca se vio envuelto en mas conflictos de los que había esperado.
> 
> ¿Podrá mantener a su familia a salvo?

**1913 **

Dinamarca no podía creer lo que sus ojos leían, el parlamento le había enviado un documento que necesitaba la firma de un oficial. Si bien la nación debía encargarse de asuntos más importantes, sabían que el chico había tenido un cariño muy fuerte a uno de los autores más reconocidos del reino y por esa razón, le enviaron el documento.

Lo leyó una y otra vez, asegurándose de que lo que veía no era un engaño: en las costas de Copenhague edificarían una estatua en honor a la Sirenita, y pensar que hace años nadie tomaba en cuenta sus historias…

Firmo la orden y la envió rápido de regreso, pidiendo que le informaran cuando seria edificada para poder asistir a la inauguración.

**6 de agosto **

Dinamarca tomo el teléfono y marco, esperando que contestaran en la otra línea. Islandia lo veía desde la sala leyendo un libro, era la tercera vez que Dinamarca llamaba en la ultima hora.

-¿Por qué no contesta? –volvió a colgar- bueno, quizá Noru no está en casa -sonrió y volvió a marcar- Suecia seguro si va a contestar. –Espero unos momentos…- ¡Hey Suecia! Hola, que bueno que contestas.

-¿D’nmarca? ¿Qu’ Quier’s? –pregunto sin mucha emoción en su voz.

-Llamaba para invitarlos a mi casa, ¡tendremos una ceremonia de inauguración! Van a construir la estatua de la Sireni—

-¿P’ra est’ me ll’mas? –pregunto, Dinamarca parpadeo y se quedó callado unos segundos, pero pronto retomo la llamada.

-¡Sí! Tiene que rato que no nos ruinamos y pensé que esta podría ser una ocasión especial. Se pueden quedar en mi casa, ¡les pago todo! –sonrió- y les puedo hablar de Hans, ¡sobre el cuento!, ¡desde hace tiempo quiero—

-N’ pued’ ‘r –dijo- est’y muy oc’pado.

-Oh… -bueno, era normal, eran naciones…- ¿Y si le avisas a Finlandia? Quizá el pueda venir.

-T’mpoco pued’, ser’ en otr’ ocac’on.

-Si…, si, por supuesto –trato de mantenerse animado- entonces te dejo, sigue trabajando, ¡jaja! Nos vemos –colgó.

En una sola llamada dos de sus hermanos se habían negado a acompañarlo. Quiza tenían la agenda muy apretada y por eso no podían, ¿verdad? No podían seguir enojados…

-Oye Is, ¿y si tu llamas a Noru? –Pregunto el danés- así le puedes comentar de la inauguración, ¡y podemos ir los tres juntos!

El islandés se quedó quieto escuchando las palabras de Dinamarca, internamente maldecía pues había olvidado contarle un pequeño detalle, Noruega había hablado con él hacia una semana, y habían acordado salir.

-Eh, no creo Dinamarca –volteo a verlo, observando la mirada confundida del mayor- voy a salir con Noruega la última semana de agosto, me iré el viernes.

-¿El viernes? –Pregunto, preocupado- pero eso es un día antes de… -se encogió de hombros- creí que ibas a ir conmigo Is.

-Si bueno –se rasco el cabeza, apenado- Noruega llamo invitándome a su casa y olvide por completo lo de la estatua, así que, bueno…

Dinamarca se le quedo mirando, todos sus hermanos, otra vez, habían hecho planes olvidándose completamente de él… pero no podía culparlos. Él tenía toda la culpa de todos modos y las heridas, así de profundas, no podían sanar tan rápido.

-No te preocupes Is –le sonrió, revolviéndole el cabello- ¿al menos puedo acompañarte a la estación? ¡Anda, di que si!

El pequeño suspiro aliviado de que el vikingo no se enojara y estuviera más que dispuesto a acompañarlo en su partida.

-Claro que lo harás, no puedo cargar las maletas yo solo.

**23 de agosto **

Había muchas personas circundando la bahía, música, un poco de comida, adornos y demás. Aplaudían al ver a los obreros depositar la estructura de la Sirenita, una fina mujer sentada en una roca, mirando con melancolía hacia el océano.

Dinamarca se encontraba recargado contra la barandilla del mirador, sonriendo ante tal vista. El mar les regresaba la mirada y rio cuando por fin soldaron por completo la estatua a la roca, escuchando los gritos de felicidad de sus demás ciudadanos. Escuchándolos platicar sobre el cuento, sobre los libros y sobre su autor. El chico miro hacia el cielo, sintiendo la brisa fresca proveniente del mar.

-Ojalá estuvieras aquí Hans –comento- quizás así no estaría tan solo como ella.

**1914-1918 **

La guerra se había desatado por gran parte de Europa. Dinamarca había conseguido permanecer neutral, además de proteger a Islandia y estar pendiente de sus hermanos. Y si bien no había participado, de igual manera había sufrido algunos percances gracias a que el comercio se había congelado por completo, y él junto a Noruega tuvieron que ingeniárselas para que su gente no pasara hambre. Habían sido cuatro años muy duros, pero Dinamarca estaba feliz de que al fin todo ese infierno hubiera terminado, esperaba que Alemania aprendiera de sus errores y que nada de eso volviera a repetirse…

Vaya que se equivocó.

**1939 **

Dinamarca esperaba que lo que veía en el periódico fuera una mentira, una vil broma que habían decidido hacer. Podía sentir la tensión que inundaba a la pequeña nación que era su hermano, pues había sido el que le había llevado el periódico al danés.

-Dinamarca –empezó el chico- ¿no es cierto verdad?

Miro a su hermanito, cargaba con una mirada de terror.

-Creo… creo que no es una broma Is –dijo encogiéndose de hombros, habría otra guerra- que Dios se apiade de nosotros…

**1940 **

Dinamarca era una persona que no se daba por vencido nunca. Podías preguntarle a cualquier escandinavo y eso es lo que te dirían sin siquiera dudarlo un segundo. Por eso cuando Noruega escucho, que a pesar de que Dinamarca se había proclamado neutral y Alemania lo había invadido intentando imponer sus demandas sobre la nación, no se sorprendió de escuchar que los daneses estaban poniendo resistencia.

Anko era fuerte, quizá el más fuerte de los cinco y quería confiar en que Dinamarca podría frenar al alemán, después de todo su hermano era un puente hacia los demás nórdicos. Si Alemania lograba vencerlo, no habría nada que evitara atacarlos. Pero quería confiar…

Sin embargo, Noruega ahora se encontraba ahí de pie, sosteniendo el teléfono y viendo la taza de café que estaba rota a sus pies.

-¿Noruega? ¿Noruega me escuchas?

En la otra línea se encontraba Islandia, se oía desesperado y con miedo.

-Hermano, Dinamarca está cayendo, no sé cuánto tiempo pueda resistir.

**1943 **

Suecia estampo el periódico con más fuerza de la que pretendía contra el escritorio de su monarca, permaneció en silencio y respirando con fuerza, esperando que su rey le dijera algo, lo que fuera.

El rey leyó el periódico con atención, haciendo que Suecia comenzaba a mover el pie lleno de ansiedad, lo leía muy lento, vamos, necesitaba entrar en acción.

-Dinamarca está teniendo problemas.

-L’ se –comento de inmediato.

-Debe ser muy difícil para ti –lo miro- tengo entendido que ustedes dos son familia, hermanos.

-As’ es, me pr’guntaba si p’driamos mand’ar un p’co de—

El rey alzo una mano, pidiendo a la nación que se callara un momento. Suecia se tensó frunciendo el ceño, no solía hablar mucho y siempre estaba calmado, pero era en estos momentos cuando necesitaba sacar las cosas, necesitaba hacer algo.

-No podemos Suecia –lo miro- tenemos nuestros propios problemas con los nazis. Si Dinamarca cae no habrá nada que los detenga de invadirnos asi que tenemos que prepararnos.

-… p’ero que h’y de…

-Lo siento, pero no se puede hacer nada. Dinamarca tendrá que arreglárselas solo.

Solo…

Suecia tomo el periódico y salió de ahí a paso rápido, procurando no dar un portazo a la hora de salir de la oficina. Recorrió los pasillos del parlamento, buscando la salida para poder irse a su casa.

Debía haber algo que pudieran hacer, ¿quizá pasar suministros? No estaba seguro si Alemania había cortado la comunicación comercial del danés, ¿y si necesitaban comida? Una vez dentro de su casa, desprendió el auricular y marco rápidamente un número que se sabía de memoria.

-¿Susan?

-F’nlandia –contesto- ¿Sab’s lo d’—

-¿De Dinamarca? Lo se, oh Susan, espero este bien. Trate de llamarlo hace un rato pero no responde…

El sueco trago, eso no era normal. Dinamarca siempre contestaba las llamadas y si no llegaba estar disponible, muy raras ocasiones, Islandia se encargaba de eso.

-N’ pued’ –Finlandia estaba confundido- N’ pued’ ay’darlo…, mi r’y lo ha proh’bido.

-Oh Susan… -ahí entendió, Suecia no se sentía bien.

En realidad, ninguno de los hermanos lo hacía en estos momentos

-Intente hablar con mi jefe pero…, me dijo que no podíamos, tenemos que prepararnos para…

-¿La inv’asion? –a completo, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa por parte del fines- n’ est’ bien…, D’namarca no n’s dej’aria asi –cerro el puño, frustrado- ¡el b’scaria la f’rma de ayud’arnos!

-Lo sé, Dinamarca es muy… él a veces, pero jamás nos ha dejado tirados. Pero no sé qué más podríamos hacer, ¡nuestros reyes no permitirán que enviemos tropas o ayuda a los daneses! También intente hablar con Noruega… pero al parecer las tropas nazis ya van para haya. No puede hacer nada, Dinamarca esta…

-No l’ dig’as…

Pero era verdad, Dinamarca estaba solo en esto, solo con la ayuda de Islandia y ni siquiera sabían si alguno de sus dos hermanos estaba bien. Durante todo el tiempo que empezó la invasión no habían recibido noticias del danés mas las que veían en los periódicos y comunicados.

Sin embargo, unas semanas después el teléfono de su casa sonó, haciendo que el sueco se levantara rápido y tomara la llamada. ¿Se trataba de su esposa? ¿O acaso era Noruega?

-¿S’?

La línea se quedó en silencio unos segundos, Suecia se preguntaba si era una broma telefónica o se habían equivocado de número. Estuvo a punto de colgar cuando escucho la voz de alguien que no había visto en cuatro años.

-¿Suecia…? –del otro lado de la llamada, se encontraba Dinamarca. Se oía enfermo y cansado. Suecia tuvo que contener la respiración, estaba vivo- Suecia, necesito un favor…, sé que no he sido el mejor hermano estos años, pero por favor…

-L’ que qu’eras –contesto de inmediato el sueco, le importaba una mierda lo que dijera su rey, si tenía que enviar provisiones a escondidas a Dinamarca lo haría- ¿nec’sitas com’da? Pued’ mand’r…

-No, comida no, estoy bien -¿Cómo iba a estar bien? ¡Estaban en guerra!- necesito que le des resguardo a mis judíos Suecia.

El sueco parpadeo confundido.

-¿Qu’?

-No tienen a donde ir, y tu frontera es la más segura hasta el momento… no puedo permitir que Alemania se haga con ellos –tosió un poco- por favor, dales asilo, al menos hasta que esta locura termine…

-D’namarca—

-Suecia –le interrumpió- estoy bien, puedo con esto. –el sueco podía imaginar a su hermano enderezándose mientras decía esas palabras- venimos de los vikingos, esto será como un paseo por el parque ya lo veras –respiro hondo- … ¿entonces puedes hacerme ese favor, hermano?

-…Ja, si pu’do, hermano.

Dinamarca colgó el teléfono y soltó el aire, quejándose un poco al sentir ardor en su costado izquierdo. Su gente estaba resistiendo lo mejor que podían al oponerse al gobierno alemán cada vez que llegaban tropas a sus tierras danesas. También el danés no había dudado en enfrentarse a Alemania, a pesar de que acabara todo golpeado, como ahora, quería demostrarle que no se iban a rendir tan fácilmente y una vez sus judíos estuvieran a salvo, podría pelear un poco más enserio.

Al menos estaba feliz de que durante el primer año hizo que la familia Melchior saliera del país, aún mantenía contacto con ellos y sabía que eran judíos, no merecían tal crueldad siendo unas personas tan amables. El danés se ayudó del bastón para caminar por el pasillo en dirección a su habitación y así poder descansar unas horas.

Sin embargo, un ruido proveniente de la oficina de Islandia le llamo la atención, se acercó a la puerta y pego el oído, ¿qué estaba pasando?

-No puedo hacerlo Noruega –dijo el islandés, al parecer estaba hablando por teléfono- sé que es peligroso estar aquí, ¡pero no puedo dejarlo!

¿De qué estaba hablando?

-No lo entiendes…, cuando ustedes se fueron, Dinamarca estuvo muy mal. Sé que fingió para que no me preocupara, pero no quería comer, más de una vez encontré la comida en la basura… y ahora con la guerra no sé cómo le afecte –comento, sollozo un poco- no puedo dejarlo solo Noruega, apenas y puede caminar.

Oh. Entonces era eso.

Había estado al tanto de que el gobierno islandés estaba teniendo platicas con el rey, pues querían completa independencia de ellos. Con los desastres de la guerra los islandeses querían deslindarse por completo de Dinamarca y la nación no les culpaba, todo se había vuelto un caos.

Pero al parecer Islandia no quería irse, o al menos no quería que Dinamarca sufriera más de lo necesario…

El danés suspiro, su familia estaba primero que cualquier otra cosa y Noruega tenía razón: Islandia debía salir de ahí si quería mantenerlo a salvo.

-Ustedes no pueden venir y lo entiendo, pero si puedo quedarme y cuidarlo lo hare. No creo que me pase algo… hasta ahora no ha sido nada drástico –comento- y él necesita mi ayuda…

Si Islandia no quería irse, tendría que obligarlo. Era muy bueno con esas cosas, lo había aprendido con Suecia a fin de cuentas.

Llamo a la puerta.

-¿Is?, ¿Puedo pasar?

-¡Ah! Este, ¡sí! Lo siento Noruega, debo colgar –escucho un click y en ese momento abrió la puerta- Dinamarca, no deberías estar de pie –se acercó rápido y ayudo a su hermano a sentarse.

-Ugh, gracias –suspiro, de verdad sería una lástima no tener al islandés con él… pero había cosas más importantes- he estado pensando Is, y creo que es mejor que salgas del país –la pequeña nación lo miro confundido- he estado durante algunas juntas de mi rey y el tuyo, creo que es un buen momento para darte la independencia por completo.

Islandia se le quedo mirando, sorprendido ante las palabras del mayor.

-Ha estado muy peligroso por aquí últimamente…, y bueno, ya han estado haciéndose cargo de su nación ustedes solos, nosotros solo les ayudábamos con el comercio –sonríe- así que creo que es una buena idea, ¡¿no lo crees Is?!

-Pero… pero Dinamarca, tu—

-Es lo mejor, así puedes alejarte de la guerra. Alemania aún no ha puesto un ojo sobre ti así que estamos a tiempo –se puso de pie- llamare al parlamento, mientras más rápido lo hagamos mejor.

Islandia no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, estaba de alguna manera feliz, pues él propio Dinamarca era el que lo estaba dejando ir. Pero al mismo tiempo se asomaba un sentimiento de culpa, ¿se sentía feliz de poder irse? Su hermano la estaba pasando muy mal e iba a dejarlo solo. Pero se quedó callado, observando como Dinamarca seguía hablando de todas las responsabilidades que tendría Islandia una vez se volviera completamente independiente. Se mordió el labio, no quería dejarlo, pero era lo mejor. ¿Verdad?

**1944 **

El acta había sido firmada en secreto y enviada a la casa del danés, donde Islandia la guardo en su maleta junto a otros documentos importantes, algunas prendas y cosas personales que tenía en su habitación. Esa noche saldría de la nación de Dinamarca hacia su isla volcánica, aprovecharían el silencio y la soledad que inundaba la costa para subir al islandés a un barco y ayudarle a escapar.

-No tienes que hacer esto –comento Islandia- tus guardias son más que suficientes.

-No, no lo son –dijo el danés, afilando su hacha- nadie se encargara de cuidarlos más que yo.

_¿Pero quién te cuida a ti?_, pensó el chico.

Tomaron la mochila y salieron en silencio de la gran mansión. Dinamarca iba al frente, ayudándose del hacha para caminar bien. Se escondían entre callejones y las esquinas oscuras de la ciudad, evitando a los soldados alemanes y a algunos ciudadanos que de igual manera estaban tratando de pasar desapercibidos.

Luego de varios minutos que al islandés se le hicieron eternos, lograron llegar hasta la bahía, donde ahí los esperaba un pequeño bote sin bandera, los marineros ayudaron a subir las cosas del pequeño mientras Dinamarca hablaba con el capitán, dándole instrucciones sobre cómo cruzar el mar sin ser detectados.

-¿Dinamarca? –el mencionado volteo- solo… -suspiro, frotando sus manos- muchas gracias.

-Hey, no hay nada que agradecer, solo quiero que estés a salvo Is –le sonrió, Islandia aun podía ver su ojo ligeramente amarillo, ahora que el moretón había bajado, otras manchas amarillentas y anaranjadas se veían en su cara y estaba seguro que había más en su cuerpo.

-Ten mucho cuidado… promete que vas a—

-¡Hey!, ¡¿ Was machen sie?!

Ambos voltearon, viendo con horror a un soldado alemán que se acercaba corriendo mientras llamaba más refuerzos.

-Puta madre, ¡lad os ga! –grito, tomando al islandés por debajo de los brazos y subiéndolo en un solo movimiento al bote- ¡ga!, ¡ga!

Todo había ido demasiado rápido para Islandia, una vez su hermano lo deposito en el bote pudo sentir como este vibraba al ser encendido el motor y rápidamente se fue reversa. Dinamarca de un movimiento corto la soga que ataba al bote a la orilla y se volteo justo para bloquear una bola con el hacha.

-¡No, esperen!, ¡no podemos dejarlo!

-¡Tenemos que irnos señorito Islandia! –grito el capitán, empezando a girar el timón para poder alejarse por completo de las costas danesas.

La pequeña nación miro hacia la playa mientras daban vuelta, observando a su hermano esquivar algunas balas y golpear a los alemanes con su arma, decapitando a dos en el proceso. Cuando el bote estuvo listo y acelero, el corazón de Islandia se había congelado en menos de un segundo, pues observo como desde atrás varias balas habían impactado con el cuerpo de Dinamarca.

Haciéndolo caer.

-¿Y bien?, ¿los peces te comieron la lengua Dinamarca?

La habitación era fría, podía escuchar las goteras de las tuberías que recorrían la oscura habitación, siendo iluminada únicamente con un foco que estaba sobre su cabeza. Estaba entumido luego de pasar cinco días amarrado a una silla y los agujeros de bala en la espalda no ayudaban. Llevaba cinco días tratando de ser interrogado acerca del paradero de sus hermanos.

Si bien habían logrado llegar hasta Noruega, Suecia, Finlandia e Islandia eran terreno desconocido para el alemán y necesitaba que la nación, una vez el Rey del Norte, hablara.

-¿Qué no piensas contestar?

-Y canto… y canto… en el fondo del mar…

Alemania frunció el ceño, se preguntaba si acaso había llevado al danés demasiado lejos, llevaba días cantando una extraña canción, no entendía muy bien el contexto de la misma, pero sabía que debía ser una de amor…

-…Vamos Dinamarca, di algo, lo que sea –rogo el alemán en un susurro- no quiero seguir haciendo esto más tiempo…

Suspiro y acomodándose la gorra salió de ahí, cerrando la pesada puerta de metal detrás de él.

-Aun si me convierto en espuma… -continuo, viendo hacia sus pies- te seguiré amando… aun cuando me disuelva en el cielo y el mar… te seguiré mirando…

** 1945 10 de septiembre **

Escuchaba los quejidos de la gente mientras los empujaba para pasar, recibiendo sus miradas enojadas y confundidas.

-¡Noruega!, ¡Noruega espéranos! –le grito su hermano el fines, tratando de seguirle el paso al noruego entre toda la gente.

Noruega no iba a esperar ni un día más. Hacia una semana que las tropas alemanas se habían retirado de la nación danesa y ahora todos eran libres de poder poner un pie en ella. Desde hacía un año no habían oído palabra de Dinamarca, no desde que le había dado la independencia a Islandia. El pobre chico no dejaba de culparse, sobre todo cuando les conto a sus hermanos que lo último que supo del danés había sido que le habían disparado.

-El país no cayo –había comentado Finlandia durante el trayecto- estoy seguro que Dinamarca estará bien, cansado quizá, pero nada más.

Y aun así, ninguno de los cuatro podía evitar pensar que algo malo debía estar pasando. Llegaron hasta la mansión y abrieron. Si bien esperaban ver la casa hecha un desastre solo encontraron que tenía algo de polvo, muebles mal acomodados y periódicos regados. Avanzaron con cautela, revisando la sala, la cocina y la habitación de lavado en búsqueda de Dinamarca.

-¿Lo encontraste? Suecia negó.

-No est’ en l’ sal’

-Maldición.

Noruega subió al segundo piso, seguido de cerca por Islandia quien seguía preocupado. ¿Dónde podría estar? Una vez llegaron al segundo piso se detuvieron un segundo en el pasillo principal, donde estaban todas las habitaciones de los hermanos nórdicos.

A pesar de tener más de un siglo sin pisar ese lugar, Noruega podía fácilmente recordar en donde estaba su habitación, podía recordar cuando debía tocar a la puerta del mayor para despertarlo y saludaba a Finlandia mientras bajaba a hacer el desayuno. Negó, no era el momento para recordar esas cosas.

-Is, checa las habitaciones de la izquierda –ordeno el mayor para empezar a revisar las puertas de la derecha.

Quizá por el estrés de la guerra Dinamarca se había refugiado en el cuarto de alguno de sus hermanos. Se le hacía un nudo en la garganta de solo pensarlo, sabía que el danés podía llegar a sentirse muy solo y auto destructivo, pero esperaba que no hubieran llegado demasiado tarde.

-¡NORUEGA! ¡CHICOS!

Noruega se dio rápido la vuelta, ese había sido Is. Corrió hacia la última habitación, escuchando las pisadas de Finlandia y Suecia mientras subían rápido las escaleras. Era el cuarto de Dinamarca. El danés se encontraba en el piso, con un ojo morado y labio partido. Finlandia corrió a su lado para poder revisarlo, se veía pálido y estaba frio al tacto. Suecia se adelantó y lo tomo en sus brazos, acostándolo sobre la cama mientras Noruega iba hacia el otro extremo para empezar a quitarle el gran abrigo negro. Lavaron al danés. Vendaron todos los golpes que pudieron y lo cubrieron con todas las mantas que encontraron.

Finlandia bajo a buscar el teléfono y ponerse en contacto con el rey, mientras Islandia iba a la cocina, tratando de encontrar algo comestible para poder prepararle al danés. Mientras, Noruega vigilaba a Dinamarca, sentado en una esquina de la cama con Suecia mirándolos desde una esquina de la habitación.

Finlandia y Suecia, comenzaron a ayudar a Dinamarca con el papeleo y la economía de su país, además de que Suecia preparaba ya la llegada de los judíos daneses a sus tierras de origen, esperaba que con eso el danés se sintiera un poco mejor.

Islandia brindo apoyo, pues al estar familiarizado con el gobierno de su hermano, les comentaba que documentos debían firmar y cuales era mejor se los dieran al primer ministro. Mientras ayudaba a su hermano Noruega a tratar las heridas de Dinamarca, que si bien las físicas ya estaban comenzando a desaparecer, continuaba sudando frio y pálido, sin despertar.

-¿Crees que este bien? –pregunto Is, tomando el traste con agua.

-Lo estará… -Noruega no despegaba sus ojos del mayor, pasando el trapo de agua sobre su frente y acomodando su cabello- es más fuerte de lo que crees Islandia, descubrió américa, fue el Rey del Norte… puede con esto. Solo necesita un poco de ayuda.

-Si tú lo dices… -se mordió el labio- no debí irme. Su hermano lo volteo a ver, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-No digas eso. Dinamarca fue el que te otorgo la independencia. Fue su decisión Is –volteo a ver al danés- hizo lo que creía mejor para ti… para nosotros. Fue gracias a Dinamarca que los nórdicos pasaron gran parte del holocausto desapercibidos, con los disturbios causados por los daneses y por la misma nación, los alemanes pasaban más tiempo en su país que buscando a los demás hermanos. Se lo debían.

\- Y cantó… y cantó… en el fondo del mar… -susurro el danés entre sueños- aun si él… no la puede escuchar…

Islandia parpadeo confundido.

-¿Esta despierto?

-No –contesto Noruega- es una canción, lleva cantándola desde hace rato… quiero creer que es el shock, pero no estoy seguro. Aun así… es una canción hermosa.

-Ya quiero que despierte para poder decirle que consideras hermosa su nueva canción.

-Islandia, no.

Al día siguiente, Dinamarca había despertado. Estaba sorprendido de ver a todos sus hermanos ahí y lo primero que hizo fue preguntar si todos estaban bien o si necesitaban algo, lo que fuera. Pero sus hermanos no pidieron nada, nada más que se quedara en la cama a descansar.

Suecia seguía algo callado, pero jugo un poco de ajedrez con su hermano mayor, dejándose vencer un par de veces.

Finlandia le llevaba comida y algunos postres, ayudándolo a sentarse y platicar de alguna cosa que había leído en el periódico.

Islandia ayudo a quitarle las vendas y quizá pedirle perdón por haberse ido. Pero tal como dijo Noruega, fue decisión del danés y estaba contento de ver que Islandia no había sufrido gran daño.

Sin embargo, Dinamarca estaba teniendo algunos problemas para dormir, la oscuridad de la noche le recordaba un poco ese cuarto oscuro donde Alemania lo había retenido medio año. Noruega no sabía que más hacer para que Dinamarca durmiera, intento poner un hechizo de luces danzantes en la habitación e incluso permaneció a su lado, pero podía notar como aun con esos esfuerzos, Dinamarca era incapaz de dormir.

Noruega suspiro y salió un momento de la habitación, quizá si le llevaba un chocolate caliente o un pan danés se sentiría mejor… Cuando camino por el pasillo choco contra Islandia, que había subido las escaleras muy aprisa.

-¡Islandia! Ten más cuidado –lo miro- ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?

-¿Dinamarca sigue sin poder dormir? –Pregunto, a lo que su hermano solo asintió con la cabeza- bien, creo que esto podría ayudar.

Deposito en los brazos del noruego un libro, estaba cubierto de una fina capa de polvo, y noto que debía tener al menos un siglo de antigüedad.

-¿Qué es esto? –lo reviso- ¿cuentos para niños?

-Son sus favoritos –Noruega lo miro confundido- se reunía mucho con el autor y creo que le leía los cuentos. Cuando sacaba una nueva antología, la enviaba a la mansión y Dinamarca dejaba todo su trabajo para ir a la chimenea y leerla –alzo la vista para mirar a su hermano a los ojos- quizá esto le ayude a dormir, recuerdo que cuando los leía estaba muy feliz.

Noruega miro una segunda vez el libro, se notaba que lo habían estado leyendo constantemente, tenía algunas esquinas dobladas, sin embargo, si lo que Islandia decía era cierto, era desconcertante notar la cantidad de polvo que inundaba dicho volumen. ¿Hacia cuánto tiempo Dinamarca no leía esto? Quizá desde que la guerra se desato…

-Está bien –dijo- se lo leeré, como tú dices, puede que se calme.

-Intenta el del soldadito, le gusta.

La nación nórdica regreso a la habitación, donde vio como Dinamarca estaba despierto, viendo al techo y las luces que danzaban por sobre su cabeza.

-Deberías intentar dormir.

-Lo se Noru… es solo que no puedo, ¡pero tranquilo! Quizá es que aún tengo mucha energía –sonrió, tratando de ocultar la verdad.

-Eres un idiota Anko…

-Oye Noru, ¿Qué tienes ahí?

-Oh esto… -alzo el libro- me lo dio Islandia, me dijo que te gusta mucho leer estos libros –lo abrió- quizá si te leo un cuento puedas dormir.

-No tengo cinco años… -dijo, pero se había acomodado contra la almohada, esperando a que Noruega escogiera un cuento.

-Pues a veces lo pareces, oh aquí esta. Bueno, érase una vez un niño que tenía muchísimos juguetes. Los guardaba todos en su habitación y, durante el día, pasaba horas y horas felices jugando con ellos…

Una vez Dinamarca estuvo lo suficientemente recuperado, los nórdicos se sintieron seguros de poder dejarlo solo.

Los primeros en irse fueron Finlandia y Suecia, el primero haciendo prometer a Dinamarca que los llamaría si pasaba algo.

El siguiente fue Islandia, ya más seguro de si mismo y sin algún sentimiento de culpa acerca de la independencia ganada durante la guerra.

Dinamarca fue a despedirse de Noruega en el puerto. Este fue el último en irse, aun no muy seguro de si el danés podría mantenerse solo.

-Finlandia te dejo suficiente comida para medio año, no vayas a cocinar a lo estúpido Dinamarca –le dijo Noruega, poniendo la maleta en el suelo- tienes que limpiar la casa también, que no se llene de polvo. Ya no deberías estar pasando demasiados problemas, pero sigues en reconstrucción, si se ofrece algo…

-Noru –sonrió- estaré bien, ¡soy bastante fuerte! Me repondré en menos de lo que te imaginas –se rio un poco.

Noruega suspiro, negando con la cabeza. Al menos ya mostraba el mismo humor de antes.

-Cuídate Anko, te llamaremos para ponernos de acuerdo de la reunión de navidad.

-¡Ja! ¡Les llevare un gran ganso, ya lo verán! Cuídate Noru, nos mantendremos en contacto.

El noruego asintió, pero antes de que pudiera agacharse para recoger su maleta el danés se acercó, apresándolo en un abrazo repentino. Noruega estaba ligeramente confundido, ¿y ahora que le pasaba?, ¿Qué no dijo que se sentía bien?

-Lo siento… , lo siento por todo –oculto su rostro en el hombro del menor- no merezco nada de lo que hicieron por mí, pero en verdad…

-…Anko, han pasado más de cien años. Ya no hay por qué estar recordando esas cosas –se separó.

-Lo sé, pero en serio…

Noruega lo callo alzando la mano.

-Estamos bien, ahora preocúpate por recuperarte idiota –tomo su maleta- nos vemos Dinamarca.

-…Si, ¡nos vemos Noru! –se despidió, alzando una mano y moviéndola de lado a lado.

**1964 **

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Le robaron la cabeza? –Estaba hablando por teléfono, había estado revisando algunos papeles cuando recibió la llamada- debes estar confundido, no pueden…, aja, si…, ¡¿ah?! Ok, ok, ¡voy para haya!

El danés salió de su casa y tomo un taxi, debía llegar hasta la costa, esperaba que lo que le habían dicho fuera solo una broma…

Cuando llego sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían, estaba acordonado el lugar en cierto modo, con algunos policías y gente alrededor, todos mirando a la estatua de la Sirenita, la cual se encontraba decapitada.

-¿Qué rayos paso?

-Aun no estamos seguros, los comerciantes de la zona nos llamaron diciendo que un hombre había bajado la barda y decapito a la estatua.

-Y no hay, no sé, ¡¿cámaras o algo?!

-Lamentablemente no señor, no hay nada. Pero el departamento se encargara de buscar al culpable.

Dinamarca maldijo entre dientes, viendo la silueta de la estatua, sin aquella cabeza con la que miraba al mar con melancolía.

-Pues háganlo –gruño- quiero esa cabeza de vuelta.

La cabeza jamás fue encontrada, pero gracias a que tenían los moldes originales, tres semanas después fundieron una nueva, restaurando la estatua.

**1989 **

Aun recordaba el día en que América le llamo a su casa pidiéndole un inmenso favor.

-¡Hey Dinamarca!, ¿sabes con quien tenemos que hablar para los derechos de La Sirenita?

Fue una pregunta muy extraña, pero llamo a varios conocidos de Hans para saber a quién le había dejado los derechos de sus obras y así pasarle el contacto a la nación más joven. Pocos meses después se enteró que América junto al animador Disney pretendían adaptar la historia de la Sirenita a una película infantil. Por un tiempo estaba asustado, Dinamarca recordaba las películas del americano, lo que había hecho con las historias de los Hermanos Grimm no tenía perdón, o al menos, eso era lo que decía Alemania.

Pero quería creer que lo harían bien, América le aseguro que sería una película estupenda llena de color y vida. Además de claro, canciones, porque una película del Sr Disney debía incluirlas.

Lamentablemente, Dinamarca no pudo asistir a la premier en Estados Unidos, pero si cuando la cinta llego hasta su país, donde el danés se aseguró de invitar a todos sus hermanos pues quería que vieran la película juntos y por suerte, todos aceptaron. Sus contactos le consiguieron suficientes boletos y así evitaron tanto las filas como el haberse quedado fuera de la función, el danés había comprado también suficientes bocadillos para todos y él mismo, pasándoles a sus hermanos las palomitas y otros aperitivos.

-¿Recuérdame de nuevo por que acepte venir? –pregunto Noruega mientras veía su refresco, un poco fastidiado.

Finlandia le sonrió mientras comía un poco de pasas.

-Te gusta verlo feliz, ¿no?

Noruega lo pensó unos segundos, ¿feliz? Volteo a ver al danés que estaba a unos cuantos asientos de él, riendo con Islandia y tratando de repartir las palomitas. Dinamarca siempre era feliz… pero era en esos momentos cuando sonreía más de la cuenta.

Cuando termino la cinta, lo que menos esperaron los hermanos nórdicos fue ver a Dinamarca molesto. Antes de entrar este les había comentado que La Sirenita era su cuento favorito, que tenía una copia muy especial y que no paraba de leerla. ¿Por qué estaba enojado entonces?

-Es que no lo entienden –dijo abriendo la puerta del carro- no debía ser asi, Disney dejo muchas cosas afuera, ¡ni siquiera es el final original!

-¿Y cómo es el final original? –pregunto Noruega, ligeramente harto del comportamiento del mayor.

-Bueno, la Sirenita muere –dijo sin más, aunque luego lo pensó- ok, no muere, pero si está muerta, solo que su espíritu esta en otro lado… es difícil de decir.

-¿Entonces el príncipe nunca se enamora de ella?

-Algo así…

-¡¿Cómo quieres que muestren esas cosas a los niños?! –pregunto Finlandia, agradecido de haber dejado a Peter en casa, pues si no hubiera tenido que oír a su tío contar esas horribles cosas.

-¡Es un cuento infantil! Vamos, gusto tanto que tiene una estatua –comento el danés- antes leíamos esas cosas y no había problema. Ahora entiendo por qué Alemania estaba tan enojado.

Los hermanos se miraron ligeramente incomodos ante la mención del alemán, pero no era el momento.

-Dinamarca, a estas alturas los niños no quieren ver historias tan… tristes, ellos quieren esperanza. Creo que es normal que hayan cambiado la historia –le dijo Finlandia con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pero así no transmiten el mensaje de la historia.

-¿Y cu’al se sup’ne es es’ men’saj’?

Dinamarca se quedó callado unos segundos, incomodo por la pregunta de Suecia. Él sabía el mensaje, había hablado con Hans de eso en alguna ocasión. Si bien al final la sirenita podría tener un final feliz si trabajaba duro por él… la enseñanza era otra.

-Bueno… no importa cuánto te esfuerces, no siempre puedes conseguir lo que quieres.

Los nórdicos se sorprendieron al oír esto. Sabían que las historias antes eran crueles, grotescas y de miedo. Muchos cuentos se hicieron con el afán de enseñar a los niños a no salir solos ni hablar con extraños o iban a morir. Pero el autor de Dinamarca sonaba como una persona muy amistosa, teniendo cuentos hermosos como lo fue el Patito Feo. Pero enseñar eso con La Sirenita…

-¿Es en serio Anko?, ¿y querías que los niños aprendieran esas cosas?

-Oh vamos –trato de defenderse- es algo que pasa siempre.

-¿Qué pasa siempre? –le contesto Noruega, molesto- ¿Cómo es que dices eso? Tu eres el que siempre está insistiendo y gritando como imbécil que podemos lograr lo que sea, y ahora nos sales con esto. ¿Cómo te puede gustar un libro así?

Dinamarca miro ofendido a Noruega, ¿Cómo podía gustarle? ¡Si era la historia de su vida! Cerro los puños, aun recargado en el techo del auto.

Ninguno de ellos entendía por lo que había pasado, siempre se habían tenido los unos a los otros y él… se debía conformar con las sobras. Como ese día, donde si bien todos habían ido a ver la película con él, había tenido que convencerlos.

-¿Y ustedes que van a saber? –les pregunto, con voz ronca y molesta- siempre se han tenido a ustedes, se visitan en sus casas a cada rato, se hablan por teléfono y… ¿y yo que? ¡He intentado por años mejorar las cosas!, ¡de verdad lo he intentado y nada parece funcionar con ustedes!

Estaba molesto, frustrado y… triste. Adoraba esa historia, como la Sirenita amaba tanto al príncipe que incluso prefirió salvarlo a él que a ella misma. Y que a pesar de nunca recibir nada a cambio, seguiría velando por él. Situaciones que el propio Dinamarca había vivido por sus hermanos. Había sacrificado mucho y perdido tanto por ellos, solo quería un respiro, quería que solo por un día no tuvieran que pelear…

-Olvídenlo. Gracias por acompañarme, pero ya pueden volver a sus casas. Se lo mucho que no les gusta estar en mi país.

Ante la mirada atónita de sus hermanos, el danés subió a su auto y se fue, dejándolos con las palabras en la boca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí el segundo capitulo. Habia pensado que solo fueran dos, pero mientras lo escribía se alargo demasiado así que decidí dividirlo.  
El primer capitulo cuenta casi un siglo completo, desde 1819 hasta 1873 (creo)  
Este cuenta desde 1913 hasta 1989  
Y el siguiente capitulo desde 2011 hasta 2016 aproximadamente
> 
> Algunas cosas que me gustaría decir, no acierto muy bien a la historia pero he hecho lo mejor que pude jaja  
Varias cosas las saque de wiki pedia, datos curiosos, así que disculpen cualquier incongruencia.
> 
> -En la trivia de los nórdicos, se dice que Islandia esta MAS apegado a Noruega por ser su hermano, y a Dinamarca pues fue el que le brindo cobijo y un hogar, con Suecia y Finlandia casi no se lleva. Por esta razón él es mas cálido con Dinamarca, pues he visto muchos fics donde es el mas frió de todos con él, por si se preguntaban   
-La independencia de Islandia empezó por ahí de 1920 creo, pero OFICIALMENTE fue en 1944, cuando cortaron todos lados con el reino danés  
-La canción que canta Dinamarca es una traducción de la letra de The Little Mermaid de Megurine Luka, fue la canción que me inspiro a hacer este fic
> 
> Espero les guste y muchas gracias.  
Pronto vendrá el tercero /y espero/ capitulo final


	3. Detras de cada tormenta siempre hay un arcoriris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La marea esta comenzando a subir de manera alarmante, ¿Dinamarca conseguira seguir a flote? ¿o se undira en el fondo del basto mar?

**2011-2013 **

En 2011, durante una reunión de las naciones unidas, anunciaron una encuesta a nivel global para establecer a la nación más feliz del mundo. Tomando en cuenta la felicidad de sus propios habitantes y la competencia que tenía cada gobierno para brindar dicha comodidad.

Al siguiente año, la primera nación en ganar el premio fue Dinamarca, a muchos no les sorprendió pues el danés era de los países más alegres que tenían, además de América, por supuesto. Lo que si fue sorpresa fue que en 2013 volvió a ganar el primer lugar, el danés se sentía muy orgulloso, tanto que un mes después decidió llamar a todos sus hermanos a pasar unos días en su casa.

La había limpiado, había puesto todo en orden. Compro nuevas tazas para cada uno, abasteció el refrigerador con la comida que más les gustaba y saco, luego de mucho tiempo, su libro favorito. Lo tomo entre sus manos y con un pañuelo lo limpio. Seguía igual de magnifico que hace más de cien años. Abrió la portada, encontrándose nuevamente con la caligrafía de su amigo Hans, donde le deseaba buena fortuna. Suspiro, ese libro le había traído paz a su vida durante mucho tiempo y la amistad con Hans había sido un regalo caído del cielo.

-Ahora si se los leeré Hans –dijo mirando el libro- confió en que podré hacerlo. 

Había pensado en el mejor lugar para contárselos: en la costa donde se encontraba la estatua. Ya tenía rato que nadie intentaba bandalizarla, seis hermosos años de paz y tranquilidad. Había un café cerca de ahí muy bueno, así podían tomar algunas bebidas y postres mientras Dinamarca leía para ellos. Decidió dejar esa sorpresa para el último día de su estadía.

Cuando sus hermanos llegaron, pasaron gran parte del tiempo en casa, Dinamarca ayudaba a Finlandia a hacer la comida, aunque a veces, si no es que la mayor parte del tiempo, hacia un desastre tratando de ayudar. También jugaba ajedrez con Suecia, cosa que no terminaba bien pues siempre acababan algún juego peleando.

Islandia ya se había vuelto independiente, y si bien quería al danés, no tenía mucho interés en pasar tiempo con él, pero se mantenía cerca. Escuchando a Dinamarca platicar y contándole todo lo nuevo que había hecho y diciéndole lo orgulloso que estaba del pequeño.

Y ahí se encontraba Noruega, ligeramente alejado de todos los demás pero observándolos mientras leía algunos libros de la biblioteca del danés. Recordaba que al chico no le gustaba leer, era más una persona de acción que de conocimientos. Así que cuando días atrás llegaron a la casa del danés se sorprendió de ver que la había ampliado, pero en general tenía muchos libros infantiles, cuentos en su mayoría. Nuevas versiones de los cuentos de Hans Christian Andersen, puestos todos en una estantería especial, unos cuantos más cuentos ingleses, como Alicia y Winnie the pooh, también había colecciones de los hermanos Grimm entre otras cosas.

Lo consideraba algo muy infantil…, Dinamarca era una nación vieja, pero estaba agradecido que su hermano agarrara otros intereses menos violentos. Además, los libros eran interesantes y siempre llenaban de esperanza a sus lectores, y siendo honestos, Dinamarca era alguien que siempre mantenía la esperanza a pesar de todo.

En el último día, los chicos habían alistado sus maletas para regresar a sus tierras, no querían decirlo, pero estaban felices de volver. Una semana entera con Dinamarca era pesado, un fin de semana era más soportable, pero admitían que su estadía había sido gratificante, era como los viejos tiempos… los buenos tiempos.

-¡Hey! –grito Dinamarca, bajando las escaleras cargando una mochila- antes de que se vayan, ¿Qué les parece si salimos? –Pregunto sonriendo- cerca del parque Langelinie, quiero mostrarles algo ahí.

-Dinamarca, sabes que ya hoy nos vamos.

-Lo se Noru, ¡pero no se arrepentirán! No nos tomara mucho tiempo llegar, lo prometo –asintió con la cabeza.

-Vamos –dijo Finlandia- se oye emocionante y no hemos ido a ese lugar, pero el próximo año pasamos una semana en mi casa.

-¡Trato hecho Fin! –acepto Dinamarca, feliz de que Finlandia aceptara su idea.

Fueron en el auto de Suecia, Dinamarca le decía alegre por donde debía ir para llegar hasta el lugar. Los chicos se preguntaban a donde los estaba llevando el danés, si bien las calles habían estado libres de tráfico, mientras más se acercaban a Langelinie notaban que había más movimiento de autos y de autobuses, debía ser un lugar turístico muy concurrido.

-¿A dónde rayos nos llevas Dinamarca?

-Hey, es una sorpresa. ¡Si les digo no se van a sorprender!

Tardaron un par de minutos en encontrar donde estacionarse y el mayor de los cinco los condujo por un sendero a la orilla del mar. Dinamarca estaba muy emocionado, Finlandia e Islandia estaban curiosos sobre a donde los estaría llevando su hermano mientras Suecia y Noruega esperaban que no fuera alguna tontería. Tenían el tiempo encima si querían volver a tiempo a sus casas.

-¡Vamos, no se queden atrás! –les gritaba el danés mientras avanzaba por el mar de gente.

-Dinamarca, no vayas tan rápido –le pidió Finlandia, pero no es como si el mayor les fuera a hacer caso.

Avanzaron por el mar de gente hasta llegar a unas rocas, ahí había aun mas gente, pero gracias a las influencias de Dinamarca les dieron espacio para poder avanzar.

-¡Ta-dah! –grito, abriendo los brazos, presentando asi el lugar que quería mostrarles.

Los nórdicos lo miraron, detrás de Dinamarca se encontraba una estatua de una mujer de espaldas a ellos, desnuda y viendo al mar con una triste mirada. Estaba sobre una roca y ya se estaba volviendo de color verde gracias a la brisa marina.

-Uh… ¿Qué es?

-Pues mis queridos hermanos, esta es la estatua de la que toda Dinamarca esta orgullosa, ¡ Den lille Havfrue!, ¿verdad que es hermosa?

-¿La Sirenita? ¡Oh, es verdad! –dijo Islandia, recordando- construyeron esta estatua en 1913, ¿no?

-¡Asi es! –le respondio Mathias emocionado.

-¿Tiene ya un siglo?, ¿Por qué no nos invitaste a la ceremonia? –pregunto Noruega confundido.

Dinamarca se encogió de hombros, no quería iniciar una pelea ahora, ¿pero cómo podía decirles que todos ellos se habían negado a asistir?

-Los había llamado unos días antes para invitarlos, pero todos ustedes me dijeron que estaban muy ocupados –dijo, metiendo las manos a los bolsillos.

-¿Qué? –pregunto Finlandia- ¿estás seguro que nos dijiste que se trataba de esta estatua? Estoy seguro que todos habríamos venido contigo Dinamarca.

-¿En serio se atreven a decirme esas cosas? –ahora el danés estaba molesto- ¡ni siquiera me dejaron terminar de hablar! Cuando platique con Suecia me colgó en la cara y me dijo que no te molestara con esas “cosas inútiles”, Noruega tampoco me contesto el teléfono, ¡ni una sola vez! –dijo exasperado, alzando los brazos- e Islandia me traiciono diciendo que iba a salir con Noru, porque “se le olvido” que íbamos a ir, ¡¿Cómo se te iba a olvidar?!

Más que asustar a sus hermanos, Dinamarca los había comenzado a fastidiar, ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirles esas cosas? -¡S-Simplemente se me olvido! –trato de defenderse el más pequeño.

-No le digas esas cosas a Islandia –intervino Noruega- no es nuestra culpa haber estado ocupados ese día, además, si en serio querías que viniéramos pudiste haber llamado mucho antes.

-Chicos… -Finlandia trato de intervenir, viendo a donde llevaría todo eso.

-¡¿Llamado antes?! Siempre que los invito a algo me sacan rodeos y nunca vienen. Siempre tengo que ser yo el que va detrás de ustedes, yendo a todas sus reuniones que hicieron a mis espaldas. ¿Por qué ustedes no pueden ser por una vez los que vienen a mi casa y hacemos cosas juntos sin que les esté rogando?

-L’ est’mos hac’endo.

-¡No es verdad! –grito- esta es la segunda vez desde la unión que vienen a mi casa porque YO los invite, todas las demás ocasiones nunca lo hacen –se encoge de hombros- ¿Qué rayos hago mal?, ¿Por qué no quieren pasar tiempo conmigo? –se paso las manos por su cabello, desesperado, necesitaba una respuesta… podía cambiar…

-Dinamarca… -era claro que el danés estaba afectado luego de tantos años de aislarlo, los nórdicos eran fríos, muy fríos, era normal en ellos no hablarse mucho o dirigirse muchas palabras, pero no el danés, él siempre fue diferente- mira—

-Es p’r qu’ er’s un pes’do.

Un incómodo silencio se instaló después de las palabras de Suecia. Finlandia se llevó una mano a la cara, sabía que su esposo le gustaba empezar peleas con el danés, ¿pero es que acaso no podía ver que esa era la peor idea de todas? Incluso Islandia lo sabía y miraba al sueco y al danés, Dinamarca tenía serios problemas de apego y ahora que estaba algo delicado lo menos que podían hacer era recordarle lo molesto que era.

Con un grito el danés se abalanzó contra Suecia, empezando a forcejear con el más alto. Suecia intento quitárselo de encima, pero si bien él era más alto, Dinamarca era mucho más fuerte. Las personas se alejaron gritando asustadas. Finlandia y Noruega miraban la escena sin saber muy bien que hacer, habían vivido lo suficiente como para saber que no debían meterse en las peleas de Suecia y Dinamarca, pero Noruega estaba aliviado de que al menos no hubiera objetos punzo cortantes cerca.

-¡Chicos ya basta! –grito Finlandia- ¡dejen de pelear!

-¡Dinamarca para! –también grito Islandia, mirando a ambos hermanos jalar sus ropas y empujarse.

En un parpadeo, Suecia empujo a Dinamarca con fuerza, haciéndolo tropezar con las rocas de la orilla. La nación cayó de espaldas al agua, sintiendo como el agua entraba por su nariz y boca. Miro hacia arriba, viendo el reflejo de la luz contra la superficie del mar.

Se sentía… extraño. Muchas veces había caído al agua y todo siempre estaba alterado, olas golpeándolo, ruidos de tormenta y gritos. Pero ahí no, las olas estaban tranquilas, la luz penetraba el agua y había una ligera capa de espuma…

Sintió como dos pares de manos tomaban sus brazos y lo jalaban a la superficie. La parte donde había caído no era muy profunda pero aun así había logrado respirar agua, así que tosió expulsándola mientras Finlandia le palmaba la espalda y Noruega lo revisaba.

-¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?, ¿estás bien? –pregunto, pero en seguida frunció el ceño, volteando a ver a Suecia- ¡¿en que estabas pensando?! ¡Pudo haberse ahogado!

Suecia movió los pies incomodo, sabía que había hecho mal en lanzar a su hermano al agua, pero también había estado molesto.

-Est’ b’en, n’ se ah’go –dijo, evitando la mirada del noruego.

-Vamos Dinamarca –le tomo la mano Finlandia- ¿puedes levantarte?

-Ja…

Finlandia y Noruega lo ayudaron a levantarse. Cielos, estaba todo mojado y escurriendo. Incluso su mochila se había llenado de agua… y estaba abierta…

Oh no.

Tomo la mochila y la reviso, no le importaba mucho ya su laptop o las galletas que había metido para el viaje, había metido otra cosa aún más importante ahí…

-No esta… -volteo a ver el mar.

-¿Qué no está? –pregunto Noruega, viendo la mochila- ¿se te cayo algo cuando caíste? ¡Dinamarca!

El danés nuevamente entro al agua, poniéndose de cuclillas para buscar.

El libro. El libro de La Sirenita que le había dado Hans no estaba. ¡No estaba! Movía las manos frenéticamente bajo el agua, solo sintiendo las rocas y espantando a varios cangrejos y peses.

-¿Qué perdiste? –Islandia se acercó, quizá podrían ayudarlo a buscarlo y compensar el insulto de Suecia.

-¡Mi libro de La Sirenita cayó al agua!, no lo encuentro, debería estar aquí… Islandia palideció un poco y se acercó a ayudar a Dinamarca, sabia lo importantes que eran esos libros para él, tenían que ayudarlo a encontrarlo.

-¿De La Sirenita? Dinamarca, podemos comprar uno nuevo –sugirió Finlandia- hay muchos y vamos, estamos en tu país, hay librerías a reventar con él.

-¡No! –grito, sobresaltando a sus hermanos, los volteo a ver completamente angustiado- ¡ese es importante! Me… me lo regalaron hace más de un siglo… -dijo, mirando a las pequeñas olas que golpeaban contra sus piernas.

-…Ya deb’ est’r baj’ el ag’a, no h’y rem’dio D’namarca.

-Su-san…

-S’lo es un cu’nto vi’jo, com’ dijo mi esp’sa, compr’ otr’ y ya.

Dinamarca no noto las miradas de odio que le lanzaron el islandés y el noruego, tampoco escucho a Islandia regañar a Suecia, diciéndole que no entendía lo importantes que eran esos cuentos para él.

No, no noto nada.

Más que la espuma que se había comenzado a formar a los pies del danés.

-Dijiste que no me convertiría en espuma Hans… -dijo apenas en un susurro- lo prometiste…

**2014 - Marzo **

Llego 2014 y con eso, de nuevo llego la encuesta y el premio a La Nación más Feliz del Mundo. Todos estaban en la junta esperando el veredicto. Noruega solo veía sus notas, estaba seguro que terminaría siendo, otra vez, el segundo o tercer lugar y que Dinamarca ganaría nuevamente el puesto número uno.

Aunque… ese último año lo habían notado muy callado, no había llamado tanto como antes ni tampoco había sido muy ruidoso en la cena familiar que tuvieron en la casa del noruego. Pero no le quiso dar importancia, estaba bien, ¿verdad? Ahí estaba equivocado.

Pues cuando anunciaron al ganador… Noruega no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Sus demás hermanos habían hecho lo mismo al escuchar que Suiza era la nación mas feliz del mundo, seguido de Noruega y… ¿Dinamarca? ¿Dinamarca había quedado en tercer lugar?

Mientras todos felicitaban a Suiza, los nórdicos voltearon a ver a quien una vez fue el Rey del Norte. Solo estaba ahí sentado sin poner atención, viendo algo en su Tablet en… en silencio. Nadie estaba seguro de quien debía ir y preguntarle si estaba bien, ¿tendría problemas económicos?, ¿estaba enfermo?, ¿había disturbios? Pero antes de que pudieran decidir, Dinamarca había comenzado a salir de la conferencia y Noruega no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo.

-Dinamarca –lo llamo, pero el mencionado no se detuvo- hey, ¡Anko!

En ese momento Dinamarca paro, pero no volteo a mirarlo… vio como sus hombros caían en un suspiro y entonces giro, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Hey Noru!, ¿Qué paso? Lo siento, es que tenía un poco de prisa, ¿irán a comer?

-Eh no, no hemos decidido nada… -lo miro, su sonrisa… se sentía alienígena. No era amplia ni llena de emoción como antes, parecía una sonrisa que hacías por mero compromiso- ¿estás bien?

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? –trato de sonreír más amplio, le daban escalofríos al Noruego, era algo que no encajaba en la cara de su hermano.

-Bueno… terminaste en tercer lugar luego de haber estado dos años seguidos. Estamos un poco… preocupados.

El danés rio un poco.

-No hay nada de qué preocuparse Noru, estoy bien, solo… pasa a veces, ¿no? Dinamarca trataba de sonar casual, pero era claro que su máscara quería caer. No quería hablar con ellos, prefería estar solo encerrado en su casa, con sus cuentos…

-Tengo que irme Noruega, nos vemos luego.

Antes de que el menor pudiera detenerlo, el danés ya se había ido.

**Mayo **

Los cuatro nórdicos estaban reunidos en casa del islandés para el cumpleaños de Noruega, era una simple merienda, nada excéntrico, pero ese día se sentía extraño.

Todo estaba en paz de hecho. La comida aún no se acababa. Los muebles seguían en su lugar. Podían oír la radio que se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación. En general, cualquiera diría que era una tarde tranquila y buena como para tomar el sol y descansar.

Pero no estaba Dinamarca. Si, los nórdicos eran fríos, serios y no solían estar muy animados. Pero Dinamarca era distinto, él era su completo opuesto, feliz, ruidoso, cálido. Por eso el danés era una parte esencial de ellos, sin él no eran más que unos cascarones fríos, no tenían temas de conversación interesantes de que hablar, siempre se sentía bien hablar alrededor del otro vikingo. Era como si tuviera un aura que los invitaba a platicar.

Pero no estaba.

-¿Has sabido algo?

-Cuando lo llame dijo que estaba ocupado y que no creía poder venir, dijo que tenía que hacer unas cosas –comento Islandia, depositando el cuarto plato de galletas. Suspiro, había hecho muchas, eran para Dinamarca.

Noruega estaba sentado en el sillón tamborileando el recarga brazos con sus dedos. Jamás se perdía uno de sus cumpleaños, jamás. Por más molesto que fuera, Dinamarca nunca faltaba, incluso durante la guerra le solía mandar cartas pero esta vez no había nada.

-No puedo seguir con esto –se puso de pie.

-¿Noruega?

-¿Por qué le tenías que decir esas cosas? –le pregunto a Suecia.

-S’n la verd’d –dijo encogiéndose de hombros- no es mi culp’ qu’ se lo tom’ a pech’

-Claro que se lo va a tomar a pecho –siguió el noruego- ¡tiene más emociones que todos nosotros juntos! Y mira lo que causaste, nunca lo había visto así de mal desde…

-La Unión –completo Islandia, sentado en el sofá y viendo las galletas.

Los nórdicos se callaron un momento, Noruega sabía que en cierto modo había perdonado a Dinamarca luego de que se disculpara con él en el muelle, pero aún seguía siendo un tema delicado. Además, no estaba seguro si los demás lo habían perdonado.

-Su-san, sé que te gusta pelear con Dinamarca, pero creo que hay veces en las que debes callar.

El mencionado solo asintió en silencio, mirando sus manos. Solo era su forma de jugar con Dinamarca… nunca pensó que se lo tomaría en serio.

-Aun no entiendo por qué le gusta tanto ese libro, ¿no podemos comprarle otro? –dijo Noruega, yendo hacia la cocina.

-No lo creo –empezó Islandia- esos libros se los dio el autor personalmente, no creo que sea tan fácil reemplazarlo.

-Pero tenemos que encontrar algo…

-… Ver’mos que se n’s ocurr’ –dijo Suecia, tomando la mano de Finlandia.

** 2015 – Marzo**

Nuevamente se encontraban en la junta para la Nación más Feliz. Durante todo ese tiempo los nórdicos intentaron encontrar una copia digna de sustituir el cuento de Dinamarca, pero era difícil. Recordaban que le gustaba más el final original y a estas alturas ya casi ninguna librería lo imprimía así, por una vez, Noruega estaba igual de molesto como cuando su hermano miro la Sirenita de Disney. No necesitaban esa historia inútil de amor verdadero y final feliz, necesitaban la maldita historia de desesperación y angustia, pero no. Malditos milenials.

Aun así, pasaron más tiempo con él danés esta vez, se aseguraron de invitarlo a todas sus reuniones e incluso trataron de hacer varias en su casa. Algunas las aceptaba, otras no, pero era un avance, así que esperaban que esta vez no fuera tan malo…

Pero se equivocaron, otra vez.

Suiza fue la nación más feliz, seguida de Finlandia, Noruega y… Dinamarca. Dinamarca había caído un puesto.

Los nórdicos siguieron a Dinamarca mientras salía de la junta, esto ya no se podía quedar así. La mirada cansada y seria del danés les estaba recordando mucho a ellos… y eso no estaba bien. Dinamarca no podía ser igual que ellos, él era mejor.

-¡Dinamarca! –Noruega lo tomo del brazo, haciendo que volteara y los mirara ligeramente molesto- ¿quieres esperar un poco? Dios –lo soltó- …no puedes seguir así.

-¿Así como Noruega? –dijo, alzando una ceja.

-Nos preocupas, no te ves como tú mismo… -dijo Islandia acercándote- ¿te sientes muy solo? Te puedes quedar conmigo una temporada, podemos ver películas.

-¡Si! –dijo Finlandia- o podríamos ir a tu casa y quedarnos una temporada –junto las manos- podemos ir de compras, oh también a la tienda de legos que tanto te gusta, ¿recuerdas?

Todos asintieron, eran cosas que el danés años antes había sugerido para los nórdicos cuando quería compañía. Ir a comprar Legos, el mar, acampar, pescar… a todas esas actividades a las que ellos se habían rehusado a ir una vez. Solo esperaban no fuera demasiado tarde.

-…¿Por qué habrían de…?

-Tamb’en… -Suecia empezó, vacilando. Los nórdicos lo voltearon a ver, incluso Dinamarca estaba curioso- ¿p’drias… leern’s? –dijo- tu qu’rias leern’s, ¿no? Un cu’nto.

…

Una carcajada interrumpió al sueco. Estridente, fuerte… y ronca. Los nórdicos miraron al Rey, quien se estaba carcajeando, tapando ligeramente su voz con una mano. Eso sería una clara muestra de que el danés estaba bien, si no fuera porque estaba llorando.

-¿Es en serio?, ¿luego de todos estos años quieren que les lea un cuento? –se metió las manos en los bolsillos- váyanse a la mierda, todos –dijo, mirándolos a los ojos- he estado… he estado años tratando de que nos llevemos bien, de que seamos de nuevo una familia más sana –asiente- ¿y cómo me lo pagan? ‘Dinamarca deja de molestar’, ‘Dinamarca no nos hables’, ‘ya cállate, ‘nos estorbas’; a ustedes nunca les importe –niega- ¿y ahora qué? –los miro, podían ver lo molesto que estaba y las ojeras en sus ojos- ahora que vieron el desastre que causaron lo quieren arreglar, déjenme aclararles algo –avanzo unos pasos, causando que sus hermanos retrocedieran- han sido doscientos años tarde, ¿entienden? ¡Doscientos años! –grito- …hagan lo que quieran, ya no me importa. De todas formas ya me volví espuma, puta madre.

Se giró y camino a paso rápido, haciendo resonar sus botas contra las paredes del edificio. Finlandia estaba escondido detrás de Suecia, quien por un instante en serio creyo que Dinamarca iba a lanzarse para asesinarlos. Islandia también se había escondido detrás de Noruega, pero no sentía el mismo miedo que sus tres hermanos mayores. Luego de ver todo eso se preguntaban si acaso había alguna posibilidad de hacer que Dinamarca volviera a ser el mismo.

-… ¿Dijo espuma?

-… ¿Eh? –Noruega miro a Islandia- creo… creo que si, ¿Por qué?

Decir que tenían miedo era poco. Habían llamado al ministro de Dinamarca para pedirle si podía mantener a la nación ocupada por que ellos… necesitaban prepararle una sorpresa. Fue así como lograron entrar a la casa del danés con la llave de repuesto de Islandia, sabía que un día de estos le vendría de utilidad.

La casa estaba oscura y fría, Dinamarca siempre solía dejar la calefacción encendida, además de correr las cortinas, pero no era momento de eso.

-Islandia, ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?

-Necesito buscar algo –fue directo a la biblioteca del danés seguido de sus hermanos- cuando llego ese libro de la Sirenita venía con una carta –explico- la carta hablaba algo de hacerse espuma pero nunca lo había entendido.

-¿Hacerse espuma? –pregunto Finlandia- la verdad es que no tiene mucho sentido.

-Espuma…, ¿Qué no eso le pasaba a la Sirenita? Anko dijo eso luego de que vimos la película.

-¡Exacto! La Sirenita se transforma en espuma, y por algún motivo eso le encanta a Dinamarca pero claramente él no quería que “pasara” –reviso los estantes- recuerdo que murmuraba que él y la sirena eran similares –saco un libro, el titulo estaba desgastado y apenas podía leerse “volumen tres”- debe haber algo aquí que nos sirva.

Mientras Islandia comenzaba a leer el cuento, Noruega empezó a investigar más la casa. No había cambiado mucho desde la última visita. Los cuartos estaban cerrados con llave, al parecer había dejado de preocuparse por limpiar, pues el piso y algunos muebles habían generado una capa de polvo.

Suspiro, sabía que no habían sido buenos hermanos… ¿pero llegar a esto? Llego hasta su habitación, seguía igual de desordenada que antes.

Camino cerca de la cama, viendo su escritorio donde había varias hojas, también tenía algunos juguetes. Sonrió un poco, siempre había sido muy infantil, era un cambio que le había gustado. Un danés infantil era mejor que un danés sediento de sangre. Mirando el escritorio había algo que llamo su atención, era una carta.

La hoja tenía todo el formato de ser una, pero claramente el danés no la había enviado…

Observo la puerta, sus hermanos seguían en la biblioteca así que quizá podía leerla.

_Querido Hans, _

_Esta es la vigésima carta que te escribo desde que falleciste._

_ Como ya te conté en mis otras cartas, la vida no ha sido fácil, pero si hay algunos rayos de aquí y por ahí. Por ejemplo, se ha inventado una encuesta en donde se decide quién es el país más feliz del mundo, ¿y adivina qué? ¡lo soy! _

_He ganado el primer lugar, ¡es fantástico! _

_Estoy feliz de que mis ciudadanos se sientan dichosos de vivir aquí, hago todo lo que puedo por que las cosas estén en orden, creo que es lo menos que podría hacer. Y por si te lo has preguntado, me he mantenido en contacto con mis hermanos. Estamos mejor, no perfectos pero si mejor. Ahora nos turnamos para las navidades, el año pasado me tocó a mí pero este año es con Suecia. _

_Sé que me peleo con él pero estoy feliz de que pueda defenderse, si puede conmigo podrá con quien quiera ponerle la bota encima y eso me hace sentir orgulloso. _

_En fin, solo quería contarte este otro logro que conseguí. Muchas gracias Hans, ya no falta mucho para que puedas descansar, ya van 140 años, faltan 160._

_ Tu mejor amigo, Mathias. _

¿Le escribía cartas al autor aunque este estuviera muerto? Debió haber sido una amistad muy fuerte para que Dinamarca hiciera esto…, encontró otras dos cartas ahí y las tomo.

_Querido Hans, _

_Ya es 2013 y nuevamente soy la nación más feliz del mundo, ¡dos años seguidos! Esto debe ser una gran hazaña. _

_Me gustaría mucho que estuvieras aquí. Para celebrar esto decidí invitar a mis hermanos a la ciudad y aceptaron, ¡aceptaron Hans! Siendo honesto creí que me tomaría mucho más tiempo convencerlos, pero en cuanto se los comente al finalizar la junta todos aceptaron._

_ Creo que lo estoy logrando Hans, ya me están perdonado y estoy haciendo las cosas bien. _

_Tenías razón, no me volveré espuma como ella. _

_En fin, tengo que arreglar todo para su llegada, gracias Hans. _

_Tu mejor amigo, Mathias. _

Parpadeo, ahí estaba lo de la espuma. Pero aun así tenía un nudo en la garganta, Dinamarca aún seguía culpándose por todo lo que había pasado y seguía atormentándolo. Todo lo que hacía era simplemente una muestra de afecto e intento de disculpa hacia ellos.

Suspiro, ¿Por qué rayos tenían que ser tan densos?

Tomo la última carta, ahora sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio para poder leerla.

_ Hans _

_No sé qué más se supone que deba hacer. Ya lo intente todo, ¿sabes? TODO _

_Me he portado bien. Soy considerado con ellos. Me comporto cuando voy a sus casas. Intento alegrarlos cuando veo que están demasiado fríos. Consigo regalos que sé que les gustaran. Les preparo las comidas que les gustan. Les doy compañía… _

_No sé qué más quieren de mi Hans, se supone que esta semana iba a ser divertida. Se supone que esta semana iba a poder contarles el cuento. _

_Sé que llevo más de siglo y medio intentando que lo leamos juntos pero no puedo evitarlo. No puedo evitar recordar lo similar que soy a ella. _

_Todo a lo que he tenido que sacrificar y soportar. Los gritos, los golpes, las heridas, los insultos… todo para nada. _

_Hoy me pelee con Suecia. No le hice daño realmente, me siento avergonzado por siquiera haberme lanzado a él en primer lugar, pero ya no aguantaba._

_ Sé que soy muy molesto para ellos. _

_Pero en serio quería caerles bien, que pudiéramos ser una familia una vez más._

_ También… diablos, no puedo creer que diré esto pero…, perdí el libro Hans. Caí... caí al agua por descuido y el libro cayo en el mar. No pude encontrarlo, se perdió para siempre. _

_He perdido demasiadas cosas hoy Hans, te perdí a ti, a mis hermanos, todo… Ya no quiero intentar nada,_

_ ¿Qué sentido tiene? Me esforcé y me esforcé por hacer que todo funcionada para nada, y no me digas que no es cierto, el mar me lo confirmo. _

_Igual que la Sirenita, no importo cuanto se esforzó por que su amado la notase, se volvió espuma al final. N_

_o importo cuanto trate de unir a la familia, ellos jamás volverán._

_ Me convertí en espuma Hans. _

_Me prometiste que no lo haría. _

_Me mentiste._

Noruega no supo en que momento había comenzado a llorar. No le gustaba hacerlo, se sentía impotente además que no podía aguantar dicha emoción. Pero es que en serio necesitaba llorar. No tenía idea que Dinamarca se sentía así de mal, era algo que llevaba arrastrando por años hasta que se convirtió en esto… Dinamarca creía haber fallado como hermano, creía que tenía la culpa de todo y no era verdad.

Él no había hecho nada malo, ellos eran los que tenían la culpa. Se pasó la manga por la cara limpiándose y guardo la carta. Salió a buscar a sus hermanos que ya habían terminado de leer el cuento y se veían desanimados.

-…Anko es la Sirenita –comento Noruega, haciendo que todos asintieran- y se hizo espuma.

-No… no podemos hacer que espere trescientos años –dijo Finlandia, sonándose la nariz- tenemos que hacer algo para animarlo.

-Su cumpleaños es en tres meses…, tenemos que hacer algo para él.

-Ten’mos que enc’ntrar su cu’nto.

Todos voltearon a verlo. Suecia se levantó.

-Es mi c’lpa que lo perd’era y que t’rminara as’. Teng’ que enc’ntrarlo.

-Hagámoslo.

Durante esos meses Finlandia e Islandia estuvieron preparando todo para la fiesta, hablando con sus líderes de que tendrían dos semanas libres quieran o no, además de pedirle al ministro danés también vacaciones para Dinamarca.

Mientras, Noruega y Suecia se la pasaban sobre un bote recorriendo las costas del país, buscando algún rastro del libro. Habían pasado dos años si, pero no podían perder la esperanza. Noruega había llamado a todas las criaturas mágicas que conocía de Dinamarca, a pesar de que este no podía verlas, ninfas, hadas, todo lo que encontrara. Pero llevaban ya mes y medio en el mar y no encontraban nada, aun así Suecia no quería rendirse, sumergiéndose al agua por décima vez en el día.

Si sigue así va a enfermarse…, pensó Noruega, pero no era como si algo que dijera lo detendría.

Bajo el agua, Suecia trataba de buscar el libro, o aunque sea un pedazo de él. Lo que fuera, estaba seguro que su hermano lo atesoraría mucho. Continuo nadando, seguían cerca de donde estaba la estatua de la Sirenita, aunque tenían miedo de que el libro se hubiera ido a alta mar… Suecia frunció las cejas, había algo ahí abajo.

Por entre las algas podía ver algo blanco que sobresalía. Nado hasta el lugar y alargo las manos, era un objeto delgado, no muy pesado, tenía forma rectangular…

Noruega observo burbujas en la superficie y enseguida como el Sueco salía del agua, antes de que pudiera preguntarle si encontró algo, el sueco alzo su mano derecha, sosteniendo un objeto rectangular cubierto por unas rocas blancas…

-Por Odin,¡sube!

Una vez Suecia estuvo a bordo, Noruega inspecciono el objeto, lo que tenía encima parecía coral o algo extraño, pero estaba casi seguro que se trataba del libro del danés, podía sentirlo…

-¿Com’ vam’s a limp’arlo? –pregunto preocupado- est’ arru’nado…

-Puedo repararlo… -comento decidido- no aprendí magia para nada. Vamos, tenemos poco tiempo.

**Junio 05 **

Dinamarca estaba confundido, llevaba observando su calendario y también su celular. Usualmente tardaba horas en convencer a sus hermanos de ir a su casa y festejar en un bar. Además de también recibir la invitación para ir a Suecia a festejar a su hermanito.

Pero nada de eso paso. Fueron los mismos nórdicos quienes le dijeron que ya estaban preparando una fiesta para él, además de que Suecia comento que se quedaría en su país para festejar su cumpleaños y así no tendrían que estarse moviendo.

Raro. Muy raro.

Se pasó una mano por la cara, daba igual, podían hacer lo que quisieran, él mismo se los había dicho en la junta. Aún seguía recordando ese día, sentía que había sido muy duro con ellos, que quizá solo debió dejarlo pasar y aceptar sus invitaciones. Pero otra parte de él le decía que había sido justo, ellos siempre lo estaban lastimando y ya era hora de regresarles la piedra.

Negó, así no es como funciona. Él es el mayor, él debía dar el ejemplo. No seguir lastimándolos…, pero ya daba igual.

Cerró su laptop y guardo varios papeles. Se despidió de su ministro luego de que este le volviera a felicitar por su cumpleaños. Varios de la oficina le regalaron chocolates, figuras de madera y algunos pequeños ramos de margaritas. Con todo esto en brazos regreso a su casa, tenía que limpiarla y dejarla presentable para cuando llegaran sus hermanos. Por qué iban a llegar, todos habían confirmado unas cuatro veces en lo que fue la semana.

Se sentía extraño cuando todos comenzaban a prestarle atención. Metió las llaves a la puerta de su mansión pero frunció el ceño en cuanto giro el candado. No había candado, eso era extraño. ¿No lo había puesto al momento de salir? No podía ser, siempre cerraba bien… Entro a la casa, todo estaba ordenado, además que las luces estaban encendidas brindando más iluminación a la sala.

Cerro la puerta detrás de si aún confundido, así no estaba la casa cuando se fue. Tampoco estaba cálida, no se sentía fría con cada paso que daba. La chimenea y la calefacción estaban encendidas y no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio, había olvidado lo bien que se sentía estar calientito.

Se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó, también la bufanda y el sombrero. Una vez entro al pasillo de la derecha fue que le llego el olor de galletas recién horneadas junto con otra cosa, olía a canela. Para este momento ya no se preguntaba que estaba pasando y solo se dejaba llevar por la oleada de sensaciones que estaba teniendo. Su cuerpo y mente habían añorado esto durante más de un año. Una casa cálida y reconfortante junto con él olor de rica comida.

Solo faltaría una cosa para hacerla perfecta…

-Están calientes –dijo una voz en la cocina- esperen a que se enfrié y entonces ya pueden ponerlas en el pastel.

-¿No podemos ponerlas de una vez?

-Est’n cal’entes, se derr’tira el mer’ngue.

Eso… no podía ser verdad… Entro a la cocina, estaba llena de harina, azúcar y cosas por doquier, Finlandia preparaba nuevamente una mezcla de masa, mientras Islandia y Suecia trataban de decorar un pastel de tres pisos, sucios de cobertura de varios colores y tratando de hacer las líneas rectas sobre el pastel.

-¿Qué está pasando? –debía estar alucinando todo eso.

Sus hermanos levantaron la vista y vieron a Dinamarca, Islandia se sorprendió pero se calmó de inmediato y lo saludo, Suecia intento esconderse con ayuda del pastel, aun no queriendo encarar a su hermano…

-¡Dinamarca! Ya llegaste –Finlandia dejo el traste donde mezclaba los ingredientes y fue a darle un abrazo- feliz cumpleaños, aun no terminamos los preparativos, pero ahí vamos –le sonrió- no sé si quieras ayudarnos a decorar tu pastel…, oh espera –se lo pensó mejor- quizá no, eres el cumpleañero…

-Podrías por mientras cambiarte a ropa mas cómoda, ¿no? –sugirió Islandia, agarrando otra manga pastelera de color azul- mientras nosotros terminamos aquí.

-¡Es una excelente idea!

-No entiendo…, esperen un momento –dijo Dinamarca, levantando las manos- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Por qué están todos aquí? Sus hermanos se le quedaron viendo y rieron un poco.

-Dinamarca, venimos a festejar contigo, ¿Por qué más seria? –le sonrió Finlandia- anda, ve a cambiarte y puedes ayudarme con los roles de canela.

El danés se quedó de pie observando a sus hermanos, quienes continuaron con sus actividades de preparar la masa y decorar el pastel. Lentamente salió de la cocina y fue a su cuarto. Subiendo las escaleras con lentitud, pero poco a poco aumentando el ritmo. Hasta que una sonrisa se sumó a su cara.

Habían venido, de verdad estaban aquí e iban a festejar su cumpleaños. ¡De verdad! Los nórdicos escucharon pisadas apresuradas en el segundo piso seguido de un “wuju!” y el cómo abrían y cerraban una puerta. Suspiraron aliviados, eso era un buen avance, ¡Dinamarca volvía!

-Se oy’ fel’z.

-Por supuesto que si, estamos todos en casa y preparándonos, es una de las cosas que siempre había querido.

-Es un buen cambio, ¿saben? –comento Finlandia- siempre solemos llegar cuando Dinamarca ya acomodo todo, y ahora pudimos recibirlo en casa…, deberíamos hacer esto todos los años con todos.

-A Noruega no le gustara –dijo un poco burlón Islandia.

-Pues se tendrá que aguantar…, que por cierto, ¿Dónde está? Tiene que llegar a tiempo para partir el pastel.

Miraron a Suecia, él había sido el último en ver al noruego luego de que encontraran el libro y desde entonces no habían sabido de él.

-Ya ll’gara, no se perd’ra esto, cre’nme.

-Huelen delicioso Fin.

-Vamos, todo es gracias a que me ayudaste –coloco la bandeja con roles en la mesa- cuando suelo hacerlos solo no me quedan muy bien.

-¿El mito de que un platillo típico sale mejor en su país original es cierto entonces?

-Bueno –se cruzó de brazos Dinamarca- los míos saben mucho mejor que esas aberraciones de la naturaleza de América.

-No te lo disc’to –agarro uno, pero recibió un manotazo de Finlandia- ¡¿Eh?!

-¡Es para después del pastel, Susan!

Dinamarca sonrió. Su casa estaba cálida, a pesar de lo amplia que era, en estos momentos la sentía pequeña y era algo bueno. La soledad no recorría los oscuros pasillos ni se quedaba cómodamente en las habitaciones. Le gustaría que todo eso se quedara asi para siempre, pero era tentar demasiado a la suerte. Aun así, iba a disfrutar de todo el tiempo posible. Ver a su familia por fin reunida sin ningún tipo de pelea era algo que no había pasado nunca.

-Est’s muy call’do.

-¿Eh? –volteo a ver a Suecia, quien lo miraba desde la otra esquina de la mesa, Finlandia e Islandia estaban ocupados terminando de revolver la olla del chocolate- oh, bueno… solo disfruto el momento –sonrió- por cierto, ¿Dónde está Noru? ¡se va a perder el pastel!

-Noruega…, ¿estás seguro que llegara a tiempo? –Islandia pregunto a Suecia, mirándolo- ya se tardó, quizá deberíamos ir a recogerlo o no sé.

-No, me aseguro que si vendría.

-Pero ya van a ser las seis, íbamos a entregar regalos y cenar a las 7 para después ver películas.

-¿Vamos a ver películas? –pregunto Dinamarca sorprendido.

-Por supuesto que si –aseguro Finlandia, ofendido- es tu cumpleaños y te encantan las películas.

-Si, si lo se –parpadeo, aun se sentía ligeramente irreal que sus hermanos quisieran hacer cosas con él y para él- ¿podemos ver La Sirenita?

Sus hermanos voltearon a verlo, estaban ligeramente confundidos.

Hace casi veinte años o más Dinamarca había salido furioso del cine por la mala adaptación.

-¿Estás seguro? Recuerdo que no te había gustado mucho.

-Lo se, no me gusto que le cambiaran el final, entre otras cosas claro –asintió- pero… sigue siendo de mis cuentos favoritos.

-… D’namarca…

Suecia quería decirle, quería decirle que lamentaba haberse burlado de su libro y no ayudarlo a buscarlo en el momento en el que se le cayó al mar.

Pero no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo pues la puerta se abrió. Todos los presentes e asomaron desde la puerta de la cocina, observando como Noruega se quitaba el abrigo y lo depositaba en el perchero.

-¡Noru!

Dinamarca salió corriendo a recibirlo, todos esperaban que se le lanzara encima en un abrazo de oso, el mismo Noruega lo creía y ya se había hecho a la idea. Pero no ocurrió, el mayor llego a un lado de él, estaba muy feliz si, y la visita de sus hermanos había mejorado mucho su ánimo pero aun no debía sentirse lo suficientemente cómodo.

-…Hey –trato de sonar lo más normal posible- ¿aún no te acabaste todos los postres verdad?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Por supuesto que no! –se defendió- te estábamos esperando, dijo Finlandia que había que entregar regalos.

-Oh, es verdad. Vayamos a la chimenea, ahí está más cálido.

Vamos. Le tomo la mano al danés y se lo llevo a la sala, los demás hermanos le siguieron, sacando de sus maletas algunos objetos envueltos en brillante papel de regalo.

Sentaron al más grande en el gran sillón rojo y comenzaron a darle sus regalos.

Finlandia le había dado una tabla para esquiar, además de que ya había apartado para la época invernal una cabaña en las montañas para que todos pudieran ir a unas vacaciones y a esquiar. Tabla tenia impresa la bandera de Dinamarca en un brillante e intenso color rojo. Dinamarca estaba encantado, desde hacia mucho que quería ir a esquiar, pero varias cosas se lo habían impedido, como su tabla rota además de que no le gustaba mucho la idea de ir y divertirse solo.

-Wow, ¡muchas gracias Fin! ¡Al fin podemos ir a esquiar!

-No te la voy a dejar fácil, será una carrera –sonrió.

-¡Hecho! –le regreso la sonrisa, amplia y más sincera.

-Ok quítense, sigo yo –anuncio Islandia, pasando al frente con su regalo.

El regalo de Islandia consistía en una simple gorra de capitán, no solo Dinamarca estaba confundido, todos lo estaban de hecho.

-Es… es para cuando salgamos en barco, ya saben –dijo- no hemos salido todos de viaje en uno desde hace… siglos.

-Si… es verdad –Dinamarca sonrió, poniéndose la gorra- ¿y?, ¿Qué tal me queda?

-Te queda muy bien –le comento Noruega, era bueno verlo de mejor humor, mas tranquilo, hasta feliz…- y bueno, toca nuestro regalo.

-¿Nuestro?

Noruega abrió su mochila y saco un envoltorio cuadrado. Los colores eran mas suaves en ese, azules, cremas y rosas.

-De parte mia y de Suecia –Dinamarca miro a sus hermanos sorprendidos- nosotros… todos de hecho, queríamos pedirte una disculpa.

-¿Una disculpa?, ¿Pero por qué?

-Por… por todo lo que hemos estado haciendo mal. No hemos sido los mejores hermanos… ni siquiera hemos sido buenos hermanos.

Dinamarca los miro ligeramente confundido, aun sonriendo. No estaba captando a donde es que querían llegar sus hermanos.

Los demás nórdicos lo veían con una pisca de tristeza, ¿Cuánto tiempo seguiría culpándose por lo mismo?

-Pero vamos chicos, está bien. Entiendo que hayan estado enojados conmigo –dijo Dinamarca- hice cosas muy malas en el pasado y…

-¡Es que ese es el punto Dinamarca! –grito Finlandia- fue en el pasado, ¡pasado! Ya han pasado casi doscientos años y si bien eso no es nada para seres como nosotros, creo que es muy estúpido seguir enojados por algo así.

-Eh… pero…

-Nada de peros Dinamarca –le callo Islandia- nadie… nadie te culpa ya, la Union, las conquistas, la era vikinga… todo, todo ya paso.

-Nunc’ te lo dij’mos, per´… -se aclaró la garganta- ya no estamos molestos, te hemos perdonado mucho tiempo atrás.

El rubio se les quedo mirando en completo silencio. Ya no sonreía, era difícil saber que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos. Noruega podría jurar que quizá su mente estaba en blanco. Dinamarca era muy terco y posiblemente le tomaría un tiempo razonar el hecho de que sus hermanos lo habían perdonado, de que ya no era el malo del cuento. Que ya no era el villano.

-¿Por qué me perdonarían tan fácilmente? Entiendo que haya pasado mucho tiempo… -dijo mirando al piso- pero lo que hice…

-No es que haya sido fácil –Noruega le tomo la mano- …es que lo entendemos, luego de mucho tiempo, por fin lo entendemos. Durante muchos años vivimos a tu lado y nos sentíamos asfixiados, no comprendíamos tu manía por mantenernos en la casa y jugar a ser una familia, pero una vez salimos, una vez cada quien fue viviendo por su cuenta…

Finlandia sonrió un poco, triste.

-Nuestras casas eran enormes, ¿sabes? Bueno, lo siguen siendo, pero la tuya lo es aun mas –se acomodó su gorro navideño- aunque ese no es el punto. Eran tan grandes, tan… vacías. Podíamos sentir el frio, lo solo que se sentía y vaya… el silencio fue abrumador los primeros años. Empecé adoptando varias aves y de ahí paso a algunos gatos. Además de la compañía de Susan eran los que más brindaban alegría a la casa, no los buscaba siempre pero el saber que estaban ahí conmigo era reconfortante.

-Fin…

-Cuando me independice creí que amaría estar por una vez solo en casa, si te soy honesto. Creí que tendría tanto tiempo libre para hacer lo que quisiera –asintió- mi casa es la mas pequeña de todos y aun así se sentía extraño. Cada que entraba a una habitación esperaba verte y a veces me preparaba mentalmente para poder decirte que no –ríe un poco- …pero no estabas –lo miro- en cada cuarto que entraba, nunca estabas. Empecé a dejar las ventanas abiertas para que los frailecillos entraran a su antojo y no sentirme tan solo.

Dinamarca se les quedo mirando, no comprendía…, ¿de verdad extrañaban su compañía? No, no era eso. Extrañaban no estar constantemente solos en casa.

-También… -empezó Suecia- también yo… durante mucho tiempo viví contigo, incluso cuando éramos niños. Realmente nunca había estado solo. Ni siquiera cuando escape pues me había ido con Finlandia –el mencionado dio un suspiro cuando por fin, por una vez, no le dijo “esposa”- pero cuando él tuvo que irse y me quede en casa… -lo miro- sigo sin entender como lo haces.

-¿Hacer qué? –confundido.

-Vivir solo –hubo un ligero silencio incomodo en la sala- compre un perro, llevo comprando varios perros desde entonces para que me hagan compañía. Visito a Finlandia… también a veces visito a Noruega y fue… fue durante la guerra que entendí tu frustración, tu ansiedad por tenernos a todos en una sola casa –se quitó los lentes, masajeando sus ojos- no tenía idea de que pasaba en casa de Fin, o en la de Noruega, solo sabía lo que te estaba pasando a ti y era un tormento oírlo. No sabía si tenías hambre, si estabas mal herido… por un instante desee poder… poder pasar la frontera y arrastrarlos todos a mi casa, así todos…

Su vista se había puesto un poco borrosa. Había recapacitado todas esas cosas durante los meses que buscaron el cuento. Había reprimido por muchos años esa memoria, asqueado por haber pensado encerrar a su familia tal y como Dinamarca lo había hecho… pero era la desesperación, el miedo de verlos heridos lo que lo hizo pensar así. No recordaba cómo había sido del todo su infancia, pero recordaba que Escandinavia, su madre, le había dicho que por mucho tiempo Dinamarca había añorado una familia completa, que por mucho tiempo había estado solo…

Sintió una mano en su hombro que pronto se convirtió en un abrazo. Un gran y cálido abrazo de oso por parte de Dinamarca, quien se aferraba al otro rubio con todas sus fuerzas.

-Lo siento Suecia, lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso…

-No… -Suecia lo abrazo de regreso- yo lo siento, siempre has sentido todo esto y yo… solo te molesto –se separó- lamento haberte lanzado al agua hace unos años, perdiste tu libro por mi culpa.

-Hey –se encogió de hombros, palmeando su cabeza- solo… solo es un libro y ya –trato de sonreír, pero podían ver en esos ojos azules como la tormenta quería volverse a asomar- tú lo dijiste, puedo encontrar muchos iguales.

-Nunca habrá dos iguales a ese –comenzó Noruega- Islandia nos lo conto, fue un libro que te regalo el autor, ¿no es asi? Dijo Is que quizá contenía una dedicatoria y por eso era muy importante.

-Si, bueno… -se encogió de hombros, claro que era un libro invaluable, al menos emocionalmente. Se había deprimido tanto, aun cuando se había hecho a la idea de que nunca lo volvería a encontrar, seguía doliendo- Hans y yo fuimos muy buenos amigos por casi un siglo –sonrió- paso unos años después de que Noru que se fuera, mis reyes me invitaron a una obra de teatro y ahí fue donde lo conocí. Era un gran chico, nunca se rindió y me alegra mucho que ahora le den tanto reconocimiento, no consiguió triunfar en el ámbito que quería pero espero este feliz con lo que ha alcanzado.

-Siempre te mandaba todos sus libros, era un poco desesperante pero es agradable ver que tenías amigos, aunque fueran humanos.

-¿Él sabía…? –pregunto Finlandia.

-¡Oh! Si, si lo sabía –sonríe- llevábamos varios años sin vernos y bueno, sería muy raro presentarme y que viera que no había cambiado ni un poco, siendo que en ese momento él se veía mayor, así que tuve que contarle… no se espantó –dijo, confundido- hasta ahora me doy cuenta que no se escandalizo, que raro.

Los hermanos no quisieron interrumpirlo. Querían mantener esa atmosfera tranquila que se había situado en la sala, con un Dinamarca más feliz.

-Fue después de que leyera la Sirenita –sonríe apenado- a estas alturas ya saben que es mi cuento favorito, no paraba de leerlo todos los días y… me recordaba mucho a mi –apretó los puños- se había esforzado tanto para que pudieran notarla, para que pudieran enamorarse de ella… y no sirvió de nada. Soporto el dolor de sus piernas, no poder hablarle, se decidió sacrificar a ella misma en vez de dañar a la persona que amaba y… -sollozo- no sabía que iba a ser de mí. Sé que había cometido muchos errores, pero quería remediarlo y no sabía…, ¿podría lograrlo? –los miro- ¿algún dia iban a perdonarme? ¿o terminaría…?

-Hecho espuma –completo Noruega, viendo al danés a los ojos.

El más grande solo asintió, limpiándose la cara con la manga de su suéter.

-Poco después… Hans me dio ese cuento. Era la primera impresión en solitario del mismo y venía con una dedicatoria… -se sonó la nariz-_ Para el vikingo que se vio cautivado por la criatura del mar. Espero que la tormenta nunca encuentre a tu bote y te deje navegar con tranquilidad. Te… _

_\- Aseguro que los vientos estarán a tu favor y no caerás al mar… _

Dinamarca alzo la vista y miro sorprendido a Noruega, quien tenía un pequeño libro abierto que en la portada tenía una pequeña Sirena.

-Es… ese es…

Noruega cerró el libro y se lo entrego a Dinamarca. Lo sintió entre sus dedos, no podía creerlo, era el mismo. Al abrirlo encontró la dedicatoria que su amigo Hans le había hecho, exactamente igual. Era imposible que hubieran podido falsificarla, nunca le conto a alguien sobre eso, menos a sus hermanos hasta ahora.

-Estuvimos buscándolo por meses –comento Suecia- en las costas de tu país, cerca de la estatua. Tuvimos suerte de encontrarlo…

-Él tuvo suerte –dijo Noruega- yo solo estaba en el barco esperando a que terminara de bucear. Lo encontramos cubierto de coral así que me lo lleve para restaurarlo con magia… -parpadeo- pero no había mucho que hacer, cuando rompí el coral el libro estaba intacto –todos sus hermanos voltearon a verlo- no estaba mojado ni desgastado… fue muy extraño.

-¿Cómo que estaba intacto? –Pregunto Dinamarca- ¡paso dos años bajo el mar!

-¡Pues yo tampoco lo entiendo imbécil! –se defendió Noruega- no lo se, ¿estás seguro que no puedes hacer magia?

-¡Estoy muy seguro gracias! –contesto.

-Bueno… ese es nuestro regalo para ti, Dinamarca.

Todos los hermanos asintieron, sonriendo. Dinamarca los miro, era una escena que durante unos siglos había esperado poder ver. Todos reunidos a la chimenea, en cualquier ocasión especial, sin ninguna pelea, gritos, todos ellos en familia…

No supo en que momento había empezado a llorar, quizá cuando un Finlandia muy preocupado comenzó a palmearle la espalda o cuando Noruega silenciosamente le tomo la mano. Estaba feliz. Demasiado feliz. Durante años había querido eso, que todos pudieran ser una familia unida de nuevo. La frase que después de la tormenta viene la calma tenía su verdad. Porque ahí estaba, rodeado de la gente que más amaba.

-Oye Di… hermano –dijo Islandia, haciendo que los demás voltearan a verlo- ¿Qué tal si… nos lees un cuento?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AL FIN, ACABO AJAJAJ
> 
> Muchas gracias por seguir este fic y gracias a los que pronto lo leeran, soy de esas personas que buscan los fics cuando ya estan completos(?)
> 
> Los datos en este fic no son muy acertados, busque como pude informacion, sobre todo lo de la nacion mas feliz del mundo, y por si se lo preguntan, al siguiente año Dinamarca gano de nuevo el titulo de la mas feliz
> 
> Habra una pausa muy larga entre este y los demas fics, quiza logre subir el de Inglaterra o Francia, lo que sucede es que comenzare a traducir Espuma al ingles, deseenme suerte.


End file.
